Sooner or Later
by FloridaorBust151
Summary: 2nd part in the No Man's Land series. Sara has caught John cheating, what is she going to do now? Please R&R!
1. It's A Heartache

**A/N: Ok, since I'm on a roll with my whole "No Man's Land" series idea…I'm just going to work on that until my writer's block for "He Drives Me Insane" gets lost! So here it is, the first chapter in the second installment! How exciting! Please review, and let me know what y'all think! Here goes nothing…**

_It's a Heartache,_

_Nothin' but a heartache:_

_Hits you when it's too late,_

_Hits you when you're down._

John's POV:

I had made it to the hotel lobby pretty quick by taking the stairs, but Sara and Brianna were nowhere to be seen. 'Damn I messed up big time,' I thought to myself.

I didn't think that I'd get caught…guess I was wrong about that one. What am I supposed to do now? There's no way that Sara is going to forgive this, she may be one of the nicest people around but this isn't forgivable.

I honestly don't remember how I got started in the cheating business…but oh well. Looks like it won't be called cheating in a few weeks, after I got the divorce papers.

_It's a fool's game,_

_Nothin but a fool's game:_

_Standing in the cold rain,_

_Feeling like a clown._

Sara's POV:

I wasn't sure where to go, I guess I could change my plane ticket in and get a flight that left immediately. I can't be here anymore. My head was spinning, and I felt like I was going to just fall over, and then I remembered that RAW was in town here, that meant that more than just John would be in the vicinity. I pulled out my cell phone, and called Jackie, who had been sent over to RAW.

When she answered, I burst into tears.

"Hello, hello?" Jackie said, sounding concerned. "Sara, is that you?"

"Jacks, are you in San Antonio?" I asked, regaining control.

"Yea, Sara what's wrong." Jackie answered.

"I'm in San Antonio too. What hotel are you at?" I replied.

"I'm at the Motel 6, by the airport. Sara, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Jackie asked again.

"What room?" I asked quietly.

"Room 102. What is going on?" Jackie persisted.

"I'll be there in about five minutes. I'll tell you there." I replied, before I hung up.

My phone started instantly ringing afterwards, and I saw that it was John. I didn't answer, didn't feel like talking to him. There was nothing to say.

_It's a heartache,_

_Nothin' but a heartache:_

_Love him till your arms break,_

_Then he lets you down._

The taxi dropped me off in front of the hotel, and I carefully scooped up my sleeping daughter, and walked towards room 102. I saw Jackie standing in the doorway, and she stared at me with a worried look in her eyes.

"Hey Jacks, thanks. Can I put her down on the bed by Charlie?" I asked.

"Sure. Charlie, careful that you don't wake Bri ok?" Jackie said, alerting Charlie to my little girl's presence.

"Hey Sara. What's goin on?" Charlie asked, as he covered up Bri.

I didn't answer him, and just walked back outside and sat down on a patio chair. Jackie followed behind me, and sat down next to me.

"So, you going to tell me what's goin on now?" she asked, looking at me.

My phone started going off again, I looked and saw that it was still John, and didn't answer again. Jackie also saw that it was John, and probably began to figure out that we were fighting.  
"Are you and John fighting?" Jackie asked.

"There is no more 'me and John'. I'm filing for a divorce tomorrow morning." I coldly answered.

"What? What happened?" Jackie replied, shocked.

I was about to tell her, when my phone started ringing again. I picked it up, and flipped it open.

"John, you can just quit calling. It's over. I have nothing to say to you, nothing. Stop fucking calling me!" I shouted. I shut the phone, and then threw it on the ground, and stomped on it, breaking it into pieces. Jackie's face was frozen in a look of amazement. No one had ever heard me talk like that, but I was that pissed off right now.

_It ain't right with love to share,_

_When you find he doesn't care for you._

_It ain't wise to need someone,_

_As much as I depended on you._

"Whoa, what happened between you two?" Jackie asked, still astonished.

"I had a few days off, so I picked Bri up, and decided to surprise John. You know, because we haven't seen each other in about 5 months. Well, I find out his room number, and get on the elevator. Some brunette bimbo gets on with me, and comments about how cute Bri is, and then mentions that she looks just like the guy she was going up to see. I don't think anything of it, until I get to John's room, and she stops right behind me. I ask her who she was going to see…and she says John Cena. I reply that I must've had the wrong room. He is cheating on me Jackie. Correction, he has been cheating on me. " I told her.

_Ah, it's a heartache,_

_Nothin' but a heartache:_

_Hits you when it's too late,_

_Hits you when you're down._

_Ah, nah, nah!_

John's POV:

Whoa, I can't believe Sara said that. Actually, I can. She must be really ticked off. Not that I blame her. Looks like I'm going to be moving back home to West Newbury MA.

Sara's POV:

"So that's why I'm here. I didn't feel like getting back on a plane right now. I just needed someone to talk to." I replied, beginning to cry again.

"Oh Sara…that's terrible. I don't know what to say. I didn't think that this would happen to you!" Jackie answered, as she hugged me.

_O it ain't right with love to share,_

_When you find he doesn't care for you._

_It ain't wise to need someone,_

_As much as I depended on you._

_Ooh_

_Ah, it's a heartache,_

_Nothin' but a heartache:_

_Love him till your arms break,_

_Then he lets you down._

"What went wrong Jackie? Why do people fall out of love with each other?" I asked, with tears streaming down my face.

"I don't know. I wish I knew, I'd tell you. What are you going to do now?" Jackie replied.

"No clue. Tomorrow I file for divorce…oh great…my mom's gonna love this. Oh well, I don't care. I'm not staying with him, not after what he's been doing." I told her.

"I can't blame you. I'd leave Charlie's ass if he ever cheated on me…and I found out." Jackie replied.

"Jacks, you won't have to worry bout that. You got yourself a real gentleman in Charlie. Not some wanna be thug like I had. Charlie isn't going to do you like John did me. But I guess there is a bright side to all of this…I am back out on the market." I said.

"Gosh, there are so many guys that want you. I can think of one in particular!" Jackie gushed.

"Who? Do I know him?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna say. Anyways, do you want to crash here tonight? We have an extra bed." Jackie said, changing topics.

"Yea. Can I use your cell phone? I need to call Randy. We've been traveling together lately." I replied.

"Go ahead." Jackie answered, handing me her phone. She went back inside, leaving me by myself outside. I dialed Randy's number, and waited until he picked up.

"Hello?" he groggily answered.

"Hey Randall. Did I wake you up?" I replied.

"Uh huh. What's up Sara?" Randy asked.

"Would it be ok if I came and crashed at your place for a few days? You know, before we go back on the road. I've got Brianna with me." I asked.

"Yea, that'd be fine. When are you going to get here?" He questioned.

"Well, probably later in the afternoon, tomorrow. I gotta trade in my ticket." I told him

"Alright, just call me with the details tomorrow." Randy replied.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!" I said.

"Ok, bye." Randy answered.

I hung up the phone, and then went back inside the hotel room. Now that I knew that John had been cheating I didn't feel so bad about the weird feelings I have been starting to feel about Randy. I wasn't going to use him as a rebound though, we were too god of friends for that.

Jackie had the radio on, and it was playing a country song, that rang too true to my own life right now. I laid down on the spare bed, and listened to the words as the group sang on…

"_(Oh it's a heartache,)_

_Oh, it's a fool's game,_

_(Nothin' but a heartache:)  
Standing in the cold rain,_

_(Standing in the cold rain.)_

_Feelin' like a clown._

_(It's a heartache,)_

_It's a heartache,_

_(Nothin' but a heartache:)_

_Love him till your arms break,_

_(Love him till your arms break.)_

_Ah, then he lets you down._

_Oh, yea, down."_

**A/N: Well, there was the first chapter! What'd y'all think of it? The song, "It's a Heartache" is by the awesome country group Trick Pony! I love that song…it fit with this chapter. Please please please review! Peace out peoples!**


	2. R an R at Randy's

**A/N: Yup, still dealing with my writer's block where "he drives me insane" is concerned," grrr…. Oh well, guess I will just have to update "Sooner or Later" again! Not exactly sure where this is all going to end up, but it will be fun getting there! As always, please review! Enjoy folks!**

_R&R at Randy's!_

Randy's POV:

I was starting to lose my patience with all the plane delays. First Sara's flight had been delayed 10 minutes, than 30, and that was an hour ago! It was 6:30 p.m. and I was stuck waiting for Sara and Brianna at an airport terminal. I wonder why she is coming over to my place? I thought she was going down to San Antonio to see John. They must have gotten into another fight…they haven't seen each other in 5 months, but before that and even when they've talked on the phone, all those two did was argue. Here I thought that they were happy as larks, until I had Sara crying on my shoulder.

I had been ticked off at John, not much, just enough to where we talked less. About a year ago, exactly two weeks after Sara's 23 birthday, John met some random chick in the bar, and I'm not sure what they did, but they left together. That really pissed me off. Here I'm feeling guilty about wanting his wife, and he's out screwing around on the completely faithful and oblivious Sara. I wanted to tell her about it, but I didn't want it all blowing up back in my face. John must be going through his midlife crisis or something, I mean his 32nd birthday is coming up the April. Hell, my 29th birthday is coming up in April! Oh shit, Sara's 24th birthday is in two weeks. I should go get her a card while I can remember it!

I checked the flight arrival times again, and saw that Sara's flight had finally landed. Took long enough…

Sara's POV:

I HATE flying! I swear, if people were meant to fly, then we'd all have wings. Our flight had been delayed in San Antonio due to storms, and then there was way too much turbulence for me once we had finally taken off. During my one hour wait time, I had called my lawyer, and told him to get the divorce papers all in order, so I could sign them and then they could get sent off to John's lawyer. The less I had to see John, the easier this would be on the both of us.

I was over the initial shock, and was now in my "starting to get depressed and mopey" phase. I was still angry, but just didn't want to take my anger out on the wrong people. It wasn't anyone's fault but mine and John's that all this crap was going down. No one's fault at all…

After walking through the terminal, I saw Randy sitting down, staring off into space. I smiled, and re-adjusted Brianna in my arms, and then walked towards him. He got up, and a grin spread across his face as he met me halfway in a big hug.

"Don't squash Bri!" I joked, as Brianna woke up and smiled at Randy.

"Uncwle Wandy!" She squealed.

I let Randy take Bri from my arms, and watched as he spun her around, in the middle of the terminal. I couldn't help but forget about the whole John situation for a good 2 minutes while I watched Randy with Bri. I wonder why Randy hasn't gotten himself a wife yet, he is a natural at the whole dad thing. Oh well, He's just going to be 29 later this year, I guess he has time.

"You look worn out Sara." Randy commented, as we head to the baggage claim.

"I am. Trust me, I'm exhausted. Mentally, physically, emotionally, everything. I'll have to explain later." I replied, trying to be vague. A small group of people (about 15) had begun recognizing us, and we were just starting to be asked for autographs. I wasn't really in the mood to be mobbed, and I also didn't want the whole world to know what was going on between John and I. I just wasn't ready for that yet.

"Sara, where's John?" a teen girl asked me, as I waited while Randy signed her shirt signed her shirt.

"He's working." I answered, signing her shirt.

"Oh, ok. Tell him that we all said hi!" the girl replied, as she took one last picture and then took off with the group.

We quickly made our way towards the baggage claim, and after forty-five minutes of searching, found my suitcase. I ended up signing about 50 more autographs, as did Randy, and one of the older ladies let Bri scribble on a piece of paper. It was really cute, Bri loved it. We were able to leave the airport, and got to Randy's place by 7:35. I was totally exhausted, and so was my currently zonked out two-year old.

"She is out like a light Sara." Randy commented as he carefully got Brianna out of the truck.

"Yea, I swear that little girl could sleep for a week. Guess she got that from me." I replied, grabbing my suitcase.

"I could've gotten that." Randy said, motioning to my suitcase.

"It's alright, you have your arms full with Bri." I answered, following him into the house. Randy's house was nice, not too big, but still too big for a bachelor! The cute part was, his parent's lived just three subdivisions away from him!

"Hmm, don't think this place has changed much!" I commented, dropping my suitcase on the floor.

"No, not much." Randy replied, as he walked towards his spare bedroom with Brianna. I picked up my suitcase, and followed behind him. I watched as Randy carefully set Brianna on the bed, and switched off the light. I put my suitcase down by the wall, gave Bri a kiss on the forehead, and went back out to the living room to talk to Randy. He was sitting on the couch, and I sat down next to him.

"So what's going on babe?" Randy asked, as I set my head on his shoulder.

"Life is going on." I replied.

"That's not good enough of an answer Sara. Something's bugging you, what is it?"

"John and I are getting a divorce." I told Randy, as I lifted my head off his shoulder.

Randy stared at me, with a look of surprise written all over his face.

"You're what? A divorce? What the hell happened!" Randy exclaimed.

"We grew apart, apart enough for John to start screwing other women. I went to San Antonio to surprise him, and in the elevator this chick starts commenting on how cute Bri is, and that the guy she was going up to see had a daughter. I don't think anything of it; it was random enough of a statement. So I head to John's room, and the girl walks up right behind me. She goes, this is the room of the guy I'm going to see, John Cena. I blank out, and reply that I must have the wrong room. I caught him red-handed Randy. " I said with no emotion.

Randy was silent for a minute, and looked away from me. He ran a hand through his hair, and got up walking towards a window.

"You knew about this didn't you?" I asked, getting up and walking towards him. "How many times has he cheated on me? How long has this been going on?"

Randy turned to face me, with a pained look on his face. He still wasn't answering me.

"Randy, how long has John been cheating on me? For God's sake, just tell me the truth!" I exclaimed, as tears began running down my cheeks.

"Sara, you need to talk to John about this, not me. You're both my friends, and I don't want to hurt either of you, especially not you. You've been hurt enough already." Randy replied.

"I can't believe I didn't figure this out sooner. I mean, I'd heard things, seen things, but I gave him the benefit of a doubt. I thought that I meant more to him, but I guess not seeing your husband for about 5 months straight is a relationship killer. This is my fault isn't it?" I rambled.

"It's not your fault. Both you and John had a lot of things going on. Being on different wrestling shows didn't help. You filmed a movie, John released a CD. You worked on finishing up your CD, John had to tour around promoting his. Your schedules just got in the way." Randy said.

I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from crying, but it wasn't working to well. Randy saw that I was about to break down, and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't control my emotions anymore, and started sobbing.

Randy's POV:

I held Sara and just let her cry it out. I could understand why she was upset. I also knew that I was going to kill John for hurting her so bad. I could feel Sara's tears starting to come through my shirt, and maneuvered us back to the couch. Sara quieted down a bit, but was still shaking a bit. She started hiccupping, and then we both burst out laughing.

"Thanks Randy. I needed that." Sara said, with a small smile on her face.

"No problem. I'm gonna go change my shirt now though!" I replied, as I got up from the couch.

"Yea, that's probably a good idea, since there's snot and tears all over it!" Sara retorted.

I walked into my room, and pulled my shirt up over my head, tossing it on the floor. I also pulled my jeans down, and put on a pair of sweat pants. I grabbed a black tank, and pulled it on. As I started walking towards the door, I noticed Sara standing in the shadows, with one hand on her hip.

"Spying on me Sara?" I asked, folding my hands across my chest.

Sara didn't reply just walked into my room, and kissed me.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've been super busy, but oh well! Hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review!**


	3. One More Chance

**_A/N: You know what, my writer's block for "He Drives Me Insane" is driving ME INSANE! I don't know what to write, so I'm just going to keep updating "Sooner or Later" for now I guess. If anyone wants to help me out with "He Drives Me Insane" let me know…_**

**_So on with the story!_**

_One More Chance_

Randy's POV:

I was in a state of shock for a few seconds, but I pushed Sara away from me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, staring at her.

Sara, leaned against the wall, and ran her hand through her hair. "Sorry, I really shouldn't have done that. Momentary lapse in judgment or something. I'm going to go to sleep now." Sara mumbled.

I watched as she walked out the door and down the hall towards the spare room. I couldn't believe that I had pushed her away; I mean I'd fantasized about stuff like that happening, but it just wasn't the right time. She is still married to my best friend, and I just can't do that. I mean, maybe after they get divorced but right now is not the time.

Sara's POV:

I couldn't believe that I just did that. I'm not even divorced yet, and I'm kissing Randy. I'm just as bad as John, well, not exactly but close.

I lay down on the bed next to the sleeping Bri, and stared at the ceiling. I picked up my cell phone, and noticed that there was a message. Probably Jackie, wondering if I'm alright. I listened to the message, and heard John's voice.

"Sara, I know you don't want to talk to me, but please call me when you get this. Bye."

I deleted the message, and then contemplated on whether or not to call John. Reluctantly, I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Sara thanks for calling me." John answered.

"Yea, no problem, I guess." I replied.

There was a moment of silence, until John began talking. "I'm sorry Sara."

I couldn't reply, but just listened.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." John said, sounding sincere.

I cut him off before he could continue, "No John, you are just sorry that you got caught. You're sorry that you're going to look like the bad guy, you're sorry that YOU messed up." I coldly said.

"Sara, that's not it at all. I love you, you're my wife. I never meant to hurt you." John replied.

"John, if you really loved me you wouldn't have been cheating on me." I replied as I hung up. I didn't need this crap right now.

John's POV:

I wasn't surprised when Sara hung up on me, I was just glad that she had talked to me for a minute or two. I decided to call Randy, since I had a feeling that's where my wife and child were right now.

"Hey man, what's up." Randy said, as he answered his phone.

"Sara and Brianna are at your place, right?" I asked.

Randy sighed, and I knew right then that they were. "Yea, they're here. Why?"

"I'm at the airport, my flight leaves in an hour. Can you pick me up?"

"I guess. When are you getting in?" Randy asked.

"The flight should get in by 5, thanks man." I told him.

"No problem. Sara is going to kill me, but I think you guys need to talk face to face." Randy replied.

"Yea, we do. I fucked up man, that's all I can say." I answered.

"I'm going to go to sleep now, I'll see you at the airport." Randy said.

"Alright, bye." I replied, hanging up.

Next Day:

Randy had picked me up, and we were on the way back to his house. He hadn't said much to me, but it was early.

"Ticked at me man?" I asked.

"Yea, I think I am. You told me almost a year ago that you were through with the cheating. I care about Sara man, I don't like seeing her hurt." Randy answered.

"I know, I'm a jackass. Hey, when we get there could you take Bri somewhere. I don't want her to hear all the yelling that I think might go down."

"I'll take her to my parent's house. They haven't seen her in a while. Don't kill each other in my house though, alright?" Randy replied, as we pulled into his driveway.

"Yea, I'll try not to get killed by Sara." I commented, as I hopped out of the car. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

I followed Randy into the house, and towards the spare bedroom where Sara and Bri must've been. The room was dark, since the window shades were pulled shut, plus it was 6:15 a.m. I could see Sara's outline on the bed, and saw that she had her arm draped over Brianna. Randy carefully picked up Sara's arm, and I scooped up Bri. We put a pillow where Bri had been, and Randy put Sara's arm back down. She didn't even budge the whole time! Bri started to wake up, and I quickly left the room with her. I didn't need Sara waking up right now. Bri's eyes fluttered open, and a sleepy grin appeared on her face.

"Daddy?" she mumbled. It had been too long since I had last seen my little girl.

"Yea, daddy's here!" I replied, kissing her forehead.

"Missed you." Bri said, before she fell back to sleep.

"I missed you too baby girl." I answered, as I handed her off to Randy. I felt like a knife had just been driven into my heart, I hadn't seen my daughter in almost 5 months. She'd gotten so big, I didn't even realize it until now. I've been so busy, but that's still no excuse to not see my kid. Where'd my priorities go? I nodded to Randy as he walked out the door with Bri and then went back to the spare room where Sara lay sleeping.

Another knife got shoved into my heart when I sat down on the bed, and saw that the look on Sara's face was one of a broken heart, even when she was asleep. I hate myself for what I've done to her.

Sara's POV:

I opened my eyes, and got hit in the face by a beam of sunlight. I thought that I'd closed the window shades last night, but I guess Randy opened them or something. I rolled over, and discovered that Bri wasn't in bed. She's probably out in the living room. I got out of bed, and heard the water running in the bathroom right outside the room. I pulled my hair back into a sloppy ponytail, and walked out into the living room. Bri wasn't out there, that was weird. I sat down on the couch, and hollered to Randy, "Hey Randy where's Bri?"

"Randy and Bri are at his folks house." I heard a voice that definitely wasn't Randy answer. Oh God why is John here?

I stood up and turned around coming face to face with the devil himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, arms crossed across my chest.

"I came to talk to you face to face. Randy picked me up at the airport about 2 hours ago." John replied.

"I don't feel like talking to you right now John." I said, as I sat back down on the couch.

"Well, I have one two days till I have to leave, so you're going to have to talk to me sometime." John answered, sitting down across from me.

"Maybe I'll just leave then. I don't have to stay here." I retorted.

"Sara, just talk to me. We can work this out." John said, staring at me.

"What's to work out? Who gets what when we sign the divorce papers?" I replied, staring daggers at him.

"I don't want to get a divorce. Can you not get that through your head?" John asked, standing up.

"I honestly don't care what you want right now John. I'm through with this, I'm through with us. All we've done is fight lately. We never see each other, and you've been sleeping with other girls." I exclaimed.

"Yea, we've been fighting, yea we haven't seen each other in a while, and yes you did catch me cheating, but can't we work it out?" John replied.

"How many girls have you had sex with? Tell me that. How long has this been going on?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

John sighed, and looked away.

"My God, how many other women have been with my HUSBAND!" I shouted. "Damn it John, answer the question!"

"It started about a year ago. There's only been 6 chicks, only 3 of those did I have actual sex with." John quietly answered.

I felt my heart shatter and my blood boil at the same time. He wasn't lying, I knew that much. I was now standing too, and started sobbing. I felt John wrap his arms around me, and heard him softly saying that he was sorry. I pushed him away, and slapped him hard across the face. Hard enough that I could already see the hand print appearing on his cheek.

"Don't touch me John." I stated, looking past him.

"I deserved that. Sara, please be reasonable. I fucked up, it's true. I still love you, and I know that deep down you still love me. We can get past all this shit. Please, I don't want to be another one of those divorce statistics. I don't want Bri to grow up going back an forth between us. Most importantly, I can't lose you." John pleaded. "I'm begging you, give me one more chance."

**_A/N: Well, I updated! Yay! Hope y'all liked this chapter…please review! An remember, anyone who wants to help me out with "He Drives Me Insane" can drop me a e-mail! Peace for now!_**


	4. End of A Relationship

**_A/N: Ok, so I did something stupid…oh well. I just deleted "He Drives Me Insane." I meant to delete a different story, but I wasn't paying attention…y'all can figure out what happened next. Grr… worst part is that I don't have it saved on my comp anywhere. Alrighty then…I guess I'll restart it, if I feel like it. This Chapter contains the lyrics to "Someday" by Nickelback. Please review…this chapter took me doing some serious think ahead planning…hope I'm going in the right direction here! Let me know! Enjoy!_**

_**End of A Relationship**_

John's POV:

_How the hell did we wind up like this_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

I was still waiting for Sara to reply to my plea. I didn't want us to be over…I just wish it hadn't taken this for me to realize it. Sara was just staring at me, and then she walked away. I followed behind her, and we walked into Randy's office room. She picked up some papers that were sitting on the fax machine, and turned back to look at me.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_Dont think its too late_

"I guess it's convenient that you showed up here. Now we can sign the papers. Sara quietly said.

Papers, what papers? Oh shit, she means divorce papers!

"We should probably go sit down and go over these." Sara said as she left the room. I once again followed her to the kitchen, and sat down across from her.

"Sara, I don't want to do this." I commented, as she slid me the signed bunch of papers.

_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will_

"It's over between us John. We let a good thing die, I just don't see us ever being able to work this out, and I'll never look at you the same. I can't stand the man you've become." Sara replied.

We both sat in silence for a few minutes, until I looked up from the divorce papers.

"If you really mean all that you said, I will sign these papers. Tell me one thing though; tell me that you don't love me anymore. Look me straight in the eye and say that 'I don't love you John' and then I'll sign and be on my way." I said, trying one last attempt to reconcile.

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it allright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it allright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

I saw a tear roll down Sara's cheek, and then she looked away from me.

"Sara, I need your answer." I commented, as I felt myself getting torn up inside.

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway_

_We could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up stringing_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Lets rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a hollywood horror_

Sara's POV:

It wasn't supposed to be this hard for me. I shouldn't be feeling the way I am right now. John wants me to answer him, why can't I answer. I looked back at John's face, and saw the anticipation.

_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will_

"John, you know that I will always love you. You were my first, I thought you would be my last, you almost died for me. I owe you my life, and you know that I'll always be grateful for what you did. You are the father of my child, I will always love you, but I am not in love with you anymore." I said, with sincerity.

He looked shocked that I had actually said it. I was shocked that I had managed to say it without sobbing.

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it allright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it allright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

"Ok, where do I sign?" John mumbled.

"Right there." I pointed. This was tearing him up just as much as it was me, but I still wanted this divorce.

_How the hell did we wind up like this_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Lets rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a hollywood horror_

"What do you want, how much a month or whatever." John said, as he finished signing the papers.

"I don't want anything John. I have enough money on my own, I just want the house. That's all." I replied.

_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will_

"What about Bri." John asked, as he starred out the window.

"John, you can see Bri whenever you want. You can take her whenever, I would never take your daughter away from you. I don't want Brianna losing you." I replied. "In fact, do you want to take her for a few weeks? She hasn't seen you in the longest time."

"Yea, I'd like that." John answered.

We heard Randy and Bri coming up the front steps, and tried to act happy so that Bri wouldn't get upset.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Bri shouted as she bounded through the door. She ran over and wrapped her arms around my legs, and then turned and got picked up by John.

"Hey princess!" John exclaimed as he hugged Bri. "How would you like to come with daddy for a little while?"

"Yea! Go wit Daddy!" Bri squealed.

"Alright, go grab her stuff John." I replied.

"Ok. Come on Bri, we gotta get going!" John said, as he put Bri down.

"Okey Dokey!" Bri replied, following John to the guest room.

Ten minutes later John and Brianna were ready to hit the road, and Randy had volunteered to give them a ride to the airport. I was standing at the doorway, as John and Bri were about to walk out.

"Mommy, you come too?" Bri asked.

"No, mommy can't come with you guys. Mommy has a lot of work to do! Have fun with daddy ok? Love you." I replied, choking up.

"Ok, love you too mommy!" Bri replied, as she turned to run towards the car.

John looked at me, and gave me a weak smile, and then mouthed the word "bye" as he followed after Brianna. Randy walked out after them, and waved bye to me. I managed a smile, and waved, as they pulled out of the parking lot. After I watched Randy's truck disappear around the corner, I shut the door, and crashed on the couch. I hugged a pillow tight to my chest, and began crying. What do I do now?

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it allright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it allright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when_

**_A/N: So, how was it everyone? I know, it sure took me long enough to write this, but yea. Updates from me are going to not happen as often. School is starting tomorrow, then I have work, dance, and some college classes. I will keep trying to update though! PLEASE REVIEW! Peace out!_**


	5. Guitars and Bars

**_A/N: I apologize so much for the lack of updates folks. Life is crazy, there's college apps to fill out, school, work, life, ahhhh! Well, I'm going to hurry up and get this chapter out! I'm truly sorry to those of you who are my loyal readers! Please forgive me!_**

**Guitars and Bars**

Sara's POV:

Well this isn't exactly how I envisioned my life turning out, I've been married, had a kid, got divorced, and all at the ripe old age of 24. Those were some big accomplishments when you add in the wresting and the hopefully singing careers. I'm not proud of the fact that I got divorced, but I guess I will learn to deal with it.

It's been three months since my 24th birthday, and three and a half months since my divorce was finalized. There had been a birthday party for me at Randy's place, but it wasn't that great due to the fact that I got in an argument with my mom over the whole divorce issue. I'm over it now, we still aren't on friendly terms but oh well.

I have been working on losing some weight, because I had a few photo shoots coming up, and I have put on some weight. I was 159 pounds 2 weeks after the divorce, but now I've gotten down to my lowest weight ever, 129 pounds. 30 pounds in three months, that's pretty good for me. I've taken up running, I could never get into it before, but I've discovered that it really is awesome stress relief. People are always commenting on how much weight I've lost, and yes the tabloids have started the "eating disorder" rumor. It's not true at all, I still eat, I don't puke my food up, and I'm just being more active than I already was. It's hard to explain, but really it shouldn't be.

I had another opportunity to get a role in a new movie called "Into The Blue" (A/N: Yes, I am a Jessica Alba fan LoL. In a totally straight way, she is gorgeous! I want to look like her…)

It was this movie that had a bunch of treasure hunters that wind up getting into it with a bunch of drug smugglers. It was going to be filmed in the Bahamas, and it was just right up my alley. That was another reason that I was trying to lose more weight. I needed to get down to about 115 for the part, and I really wanted it! The lead male star is rumored to be Paul Walker…what a sexy guy! I would love to do some steamy scenes with that man!

Anyways, Survivor series was three days away, and I was actually fighting in a real match…a tornado tag match with Trish (recently sent to SmackDown) versus Torrie and Jackie. It was going to be fun, and we couldn't wait! Jackie was nursing a bit of a sore knee and I had a sore wrist from a messed up maneuver, but we were still excited!

Tonight was going to be a girl's night out on the town of Chicago. We were just going to go have some fun, since it seemed that I wasn't the only one with a failed relationship. Well, Jackie and Charlie had hit a rough patch and were currently not speaking to each other. We women think that we are so mature, but just look at us when it comes to our men…we act like junior highers again.

I was worried that I could possibly run into John tonight, but when we got to the club I realized that he would never set foot into this place, it was a "Yee Haw" country club! I like country music, John hated it. I am safe, for now. It still hurts me to see John, I'm not totally over him yet. What hurts worse is that when I have seen him, it's like nothing ever happened between us, I mean nothing. I feel like he just looks right through me, like we never knew each other. His face is unreadable to me for the first time in almost 4 years, it's scary.

John's POV:

I couldn't believe that I'd let Jericho and Orton talk me into coming to a country music club. They both assured me that some of the hottest women hung out at these hicked out places, but I still had my doubts. I was really wondering what Sara was doing. Randy had mentioned that she was out with the girls, but that they didn't tell him where they were going.

After waiting in line for about 30 minutes, we finally got in. I hated the place already, but the females were definitely on fire. The music was shit, but DAMN the girls! I noticed a crowd gathering around something, so I walked towards it with Randy and Chris trailing behind me. As we got closer, I saw Stacy flailing around on a mechanical bull.

"Great." I muttered as I saw and heard Sara yell a "Ride it Stace!"

She had a beer in her hand, and was taking an occasional sip in between her howling and laughing. The girls still hadn't noticed us, and it was Sara's turn to ride the mechanical bull, since Stacy had been flung off. Sara handed Stacy her beer, and then hopped on top of the bull. She looked good up there, with a pair of tight jeans and a tied up white tank top finished with a black bra underneath. Her hair was down, and as the bull started to slowly move, it swayed across her tan back. Sara really had lost a lot of weight, and I even think that her boobs were about a size smaller. Randy had mentioned that she was running a hell of a lot now. Personally, I liked her back when she was bigger. She had the perfect curvy body, and it just suited her so well. Oh well, I guess my opinion doesn't matter anymore.

Sara's POV:

The mechanical bull started moving faster and faster, and all the guys in the bar were cheering me on, along with the girls. I noticed some familiar faces at the very back of the crowd, Randy, Chris and…John. He was half watching half talking, with a small smile on his face. A petite redhead had her arm wrapped around his arm, and they were chatting it up. I began to pay attention to the bull-riding thing again, but it was a bit too late as I felt myself fly through the air and onto the soft mat. That had been fun, too bad the rest of my night had to get 'rained' on.

"Aww Sara you were doing so awesome!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Yea, that was a blast! I landed on my bad wrist though, it hurts pretty bad." I replied, as I held my sore wrist in my hand.

"Do you think it's broken?" Victoria asked, in-between sips of her drink.

"I'm not sure. It's just kind of numb right now. Anyways, let's get this party started!" I commented, as Stacy handed me another beer.

We all clanked drinks, and then got back on the dance floor, attempting to square dance. It was a hilarious sight, but it was fun!

I decided to take a break from the square dancing, and sat down at an available booth, watching as my friends danced their hearts out to the country music. I also watched as the redhead put all the possible moves on my husb… I mean on John. I could feel myself getting more jealous by the minute. Randy was off in a corner, by himself, just surveying everything like I was. He looked really good tonight.

"Hey, care if I join you?" Trish asked as she suddenly appeared in front of me.

"No, I could use the company!" I replied.

She sat down next to me, and started talking about something related to Summerslam, but I wasn't fully paying attention. I was busy watching Randy, turn down girl after girl. It was absolutely amazing, the man was so good looking yet he turned down every girl that approached him. Not to mention that those girls were very good looking! I guess he just was waiting for the right one…

"Sara, helloo!" Trish commented as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry Trish, I spaced out on you." I replied, directing my attention back to her

"That's alright. I noticed you starring in someone's direction." Trish remarked, looking at Randy. "You know, I think that he's been turning down all those girls because none of them even comes close to the one that he really wants."

"Who would that be?" I asked.

"Sara, I'm going to say this as a friend so don't take it personal. ARE YOU FRICKIN' BLIND!" Trish exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, taken aback by her comment.

"Girl, Randy turns down all those females because none of them come close to you! He's had the hotts for you even before you and John got married! He's just been a good friend because that's all he thought he could be." Trish told me.

"Trish, I'm not blind, but you may be delusional. How much have you had to drink tonight?" I replied, taking a sip of my own drink.

"I'm not drunk, and I'm not delusional, although some people would beg to differ with me. I would bet $1000 dollars that I'm right about this. I may not be good with my own men, but I swear on my life Sara, Randy is in love with you. I personally think that you might even have a thing for him, maybe even before you and John split up. I'm not a professional or anything, but I have my hunches…" Trish said, as she was stopped in mid sentence.

"Trish, Sara. How are you two doing tonight?" Randy asked, as he sat down next to me.

"I'm alright, I guess." I replied, looking at him.

"I'm just peachy keen! Oh, look at that, I need another drink. I'll be back." Trish commented as she got up and left Randy and me alone.

"She gets weirder every day!" Randy laughed, as he took a swig of his beer.

"Tell me about it. She needs to find herself a man!" I replied.

"That is true! So, how's your wrist doing?" Randy asked me.

"Eh, I think I hurt it worse when I fell off that mechanical bull. Oh well, its not that bad. I've hurt worse." I answered, as I noticed John and the red head making out in the midst of the crowd.

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I had known that you were here." Randy said, as if he sensed my pain as I watched John.

"It's ok. I'm over it. We aren't married anymore, he can do anything with anyone he chooses to now." I quietly answered.

"Yea, you're right. Hey, you want to get out of here, go somewhere else or something?" Randy asked.

"Sure. Let's get out of here." I replied.

Randy got up, and extended his hand, pulling me up. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we exited the club.

**_A/N: Sorry, this took so long. My internet has been down for the past week, so I couldn't add this chapter! Another one will be coming soon! I promise! Please REVIEW!_**


	6. Drinking Equals Confessing

**_A/N: So here's the next chapter that I promised, I'm really trying to make up for lost time here…btw is 3 months too soon to get a new romance in Sara's life? I mean, one of my cousins got divorced so she could move in with her new boyfriend a week later! Yea so, I only own Sara and Brianna all others own themselves! Enjoy y'all!_**

**Drinking equals Confessing**

Randy's POV:

I had decided to get Sara out of the bar before she got too hurt by John. She may not be saying it, but I could tell that seeing him and the red head all over each other was killing her. Sara convinced me to take her to another bar, and she hadn't stopped drinking since we had got here. Her drink of the night seemed to be Jack Daniels-I had to get the bartender to cut her off. She was drunk off her ass, and was starting to get out of control.

"Sara, that's enough. Put the drink down. It's time to go." I said, as I looked down at Sara.

"Uh huh. Time to go." Sara replied as she slammed the drink down. She went to stand up, but her legs buckled and she went crashing towards the floor. I managed to grab her before she fully hit the floor, and locked my arm around her waist so that she wouldn't crash to the ground. My attempts to help Sara walk failed, and I had to pick her up and carry her to the taxi that was waiting.

"You over did it tonight Sara." I commented as I shut the door.

She just groaned and then leaned her head on the window. The rest of the taxi drive was relatively quite, with Sara humming every once in a while.

Once we were back at the hotel, I scooped Sara up again, and carried her up to her room. I managed to find her key, and walked in hoping to find Jackie, Trish, Stacy, or Victoria. I was out of luck. The room was dimly lit, and there was no sign of anyone being back.

"We home?" Sara mumbled.

"No, we're at the hotel. Sara, are you going to puke?" I asked, as I saw a green shade coming over Sara's face.

"Uh huh." She replied. I got her to the bathroom, and the set her by the toilet. She positioned herself over the bowl, and I held her hair back as she puked up the evening's alcohol. I really hate seeing her like this, but she did it to herself. I had the feeling that she was just trying to get rid of the images of John in her head, but I wasn't sure.

About 20 minutes later, Sara had finished puking and had managed to get herself into the shower. I was leaning against the wall outside of the bathroom, listening incase she passed out or fell over.

"Randy…clothes." Sara slurred. I found her suitcase and pulled out a t-shirt and pair of shorts, and threw them into the bathroom I heard Sara start crying, and knocked on the door. "Sara, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, but walked out of the bathroom with just her shorts on, and her shirt twisted around an arm and her neck.

"Can't get unstuck, my wrist hurts." Sara answered, in mid sniffle.

It was extremely hard for me to see Sara standing in front of me, half naked. I had to keep reminding myself that she was totally wasted and wouldn't even remember doing this. I sighed, and untwisted her shirt, and then helped her over to the bed. She managed to crawl under the covers, and curled up in a tiny ball.

"Sara, I'm putting a trash can next to the bed. If you feel like you're going to puke, use the trashcan. Ok?" I told her.

"Yuhuh." Sara mumbled, half coherent.

"I'm going to go now. Are you going to be ok?"

Sara didn't reply, and I leaned down in front of her. Her breathing was really faint, and I was starting to get worried about her.

"Sara, can you hear me?" I asked, as I shook her shoulder gently.

She groaned, and then muttered something in complete gibberish.

Great, had she drank enough to get alcohol poisoning?

"Sara, if you hear me open your eyes." I said, waiting for a response.

One of her eyes fluttered open, and I felt a bit more at ease.

"Don't leave me." She said, in a drunken stupor.

"I won't. Don't worry, I'll stay here till the girls get back." I replied, as I brushed some hair out of her face.

I sat down on the bed next to her, and Sara turned to face me.

"Thanks." She mouthed.

"No problem." I quietly replied. I watched as Sara lay next to me, dozing off. She began talking, and I was amused until she started becoming understandable.

"I shoulda married you instead of him. Woulda been Sara King-Orton. We woulda had Brianna Orton. I screwed up huge time." Sara rambled.

"Shh Sara. Go to sleep." I replied.

She cuddled up to me, and answered "I think I been falling in love with you."

"Sara, get some rest. Say that to me when you're not shit faced alright?" I commented, feeling my heart rate speed up.

"Alrighty. Randy, do you love me?" Sara muttered before she finally fell asleep…or passed out.

I reached over and turned off the light. Leaning my head against the wooden headboard, I quietly answered,

"I love you more than you could possiblyimagine Sara King."

**_A/N: Hehe, I liked this chapter! It's short, but oh well! I updated twice today! Be proud everyone! Hope y'all liked it, and remember to review! Thanks and good night!_**


	7. 6 AM Hangover

**_A/N: All right, I'm slow at updating! I'm sorry folks, but life keeps getting in my way! Forgive me! Lately I've been thinking of working on my other story "Just Press Pause." I've had some ideas for it, so I guess it all depends on my time situation! Please review, I love hearing from y'all! Enjoy folks!_**

_6 A.M. Hangover_

Sara's POV:

Oh my frickin' Lord, I have the headache to end all headaches. What did I do to myself last night? I looked at the clock, and saw that it was 6 in the

morning, way too early to be awake. I felt someone lying next to me, and I was surprised to find that it was Randy. What was he doing here? I quickly checked to make sure that all of our clothes were on…I was worried that I had done something stupid with him…and was relieved to discover that they were.

Randy woke up a few minutes later, probably due to all my movement.

"How you feeling?" He asked, sitting up.

"Not great…oh man, I'm gonna be sick." I replied as I got up and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

I emerged a few minutes later, and a bit more disgusted with myself.

"What did I drink last night?" I asked as I lay back down on the bed.

"Ha, I don't think I have enough time to name them all!" Randy replied.

"Seriously Randy, what did I drink…and do last night?" I asked again.

"We left the country bar, and then you wanted to go somewhere to get another drink. You wouldn't stop drinking, till I made you. That's all that happened. You were so trashed that you couldn't stand on your own two feet unless I was helping to hold you up. I was starting to worry that you had alcohol poisoning." Randy told me.

"I was drinking because I saw John wasn't I?" I questioned.

"I guess you were. He was all over some bar bitch at the club last night. You saw them, and then I saw you getting more upset by the minute, and I suggested that we leave. That's when your drinking binge began."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with me last night. I had promised myself that I wasn't going to get overly drunk again." I replied.

"Not a problem, you've done it for me a few times." Randy answered. "Nice nipple piercing by the way."

My eyes got wide, and I felt a flush of red come over my face.

"What? You saw that, did I flash everybody or something!" I exclaimed, my headache getting worse.

"You didn't flash anyone. You couldn't get a clean shirt on, it was twisted around your neck, so when you came out of the bathroom almost crying I fixed your shirt for you. Relax, it's not like I haven't seen tits before!" Randy answered, with his cocky grin.

"Oh God! Just as long as you weren't helping me get the shirt off…" I trailed off.

"Well I believe I could handle that job too!" Randy replied, winking at me.

"Randall Keith Orton! I can't believe you just said that! " I shrieked.

"Hey, it got your mind off that hangover!" Randy shrugged.

"Oh, yea. I still have the headache though. Oh well, I'm gonna try to get some more sleep." I replied

"Sounds good." Randy agreed.

I rolled over so that my back was facing Randy, and a small grin came over my face.

"Who knows Randy. Maybe if you play your cards right one day I might be begging you to help me get my shirt off faster." I coyly remarked.

I heard Randy hit his head on the headboard and a snicker escaped my lips. This could be fun…toying with Randy.

A few more minutes passed, and then I felt Randy sit up. He moved closer to me until he was directly over me. Our faces were inches apart from each other and then Randy cracked a smile.

"You have no idea how much I would like for that to happen." Randy said in a serious voice.

"No Randy, you don't understand how much I would _love_ for that to happen!" I answered, starring into his eyes.

Randy smiled at me, and then got off the bed and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"I need to go for a walk or something. It's getting a bit too warm in here." Randy replied as he walked out the door.

"Well you're no fun." I answered even though Randy was gone.

That sure was an interesting conversation!

John's POV:

I was just doing my thing in the hotel's work out room when Randy walked in.

"Hey man." I said through clenched teeth as I worked on some reps.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?" Randy asked.

"No problems here." I replied. "So how was your night last night?"

"Eh, I had to look after your totally trashed ex-wife. Why do you have to be all over the sluts, right in front of her?" Randy answered.

"What's it matter? Sara's the one who wanted the divorce." I told him.

"I know, but still. You're the one who cheated in the first place." Randy exclaimed.

"Whoa, what's the big deal? You never cared before, what's changed?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"I'm just saying, Sara got hurt enough as it is, don't rub it in her face all the time. You think it's no big deal, but you and Sara had something special. She may put up a tough front, but I KNOW that it kills her to see you all over some bimbo ho all night." Randy told me.

"Alright, you are right. I'll just stay out of her view from now on. She got really shit-faced last night didn't she?" I asked, giving into Randy's rant.

"Yea, she could barely talk. I was worried about her for a few hours." Randy admitted.

"Wow, it doesn't help that she's so skinny now. She probably can't hold her liquor as well. Oh well, it's not my problem anymore. All I care about now is Bri." John replied.

"You don't mean that man. What are you gonna do when Sara moves on and gets a new man. You're going to be jealous." Randy retorted as he did some arm curls.

"No, really I won't. We're only connected by blood now. Nothing else." I answered.

"John, blood is a big connection!" Randy commented.

"Yea, well not as big as a wedding band." I replied.

"Good point. So if I told you that last week I had sex with Sara, and then a few days later she slept with Dave Bautista you wouldn't care?" Randy asked, egging me on.

"If Sara slept with you and then Dave Bautista I could care less. Yea, Dave would've cheated on his wife, and yea you're my best friend but oh well. She can fuck anyone she wants. See, I wouldn't care." I answered.

"You keep telling yourself that John, just keep on believing your own lies." Randy replied.

We spent the next hour working out and talking about the up-coming pay-per-view and the new divas, just normal guy talk among friends.

**_A/N: Yea, John is a jerk right now. Oh well, it happens. Sorry about how long this took me to update. Please Review!_**


	8. Let The Games Begin

**A/N: I'm going to try to do this quick! Please review people, because y'all are why I keep updating! Enjoy!**

_Let The Games Begin…_

Sara's POV:

I had about 3 more hours till Survivor Series got underway, and I found myself in need of some female advice. Where was Trish when I needed her? She was the only one who would be able to tell me the flat out truth; yes Trish was good for that. I heard an all too familiar voice from around the corner.

"Yea so we're on for tomorrow night? That's great, I'll see ya then babe." I heard John say. He hung up right as he rounded the corner.

"Hi Sara." John said, as he stopped in front of me.

"Hey." I replied, faking a smile.

"So, how have you been?" John asked, as he leaned against the wall.

"No complaints. You?"

"None that I can think of. Hey is it alright if I take Bri for a week or two?" John questioned.

"Uh, you'll have to take that up with my mom. I'm fine with it. I want her back in two weeks though. I'm gonna take her on the road with me for a bit." I replied.

"Great. Well, I have to go get ready now. I'll talk to you sometime." John said.

"Yea, I have to find Trish. Do good tonight." I answered as I started walking away. I guess I handled that better than I expected.

An hour later I had finally found Trish. She had gotten to the arena a bit late, and was for some reason beginning to feel nervous about the 2-hour away pay-per-view.

"Why are you nervous about this pay-per-view, it's not like its Wrestle mania or anything." I stated as I started changing into my gear.

"I don't know. I'm just real edgy today or something." Trish answered.

"Oh, alright. Do you feel like listening and giving some advice to me?" I asked.

"Of course I do! Does this have anything to do with the letters R, K, and O?" Trish replied, with a sly grin on her face.

"Possibly. Is it too soon for me to be interested in someone else other than John?" I answered as Maria and Melina came bounding in.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!" Maria exclaimed as she checked her hair in a mirror.

"Calm down girl! It's just a pillow fight match." Melina replied all to unenthusiastically.

"But still Mel, we get to go out in front of all those people!" Maria bubbled.

"Yea yea yea, I would rather be doing some real wrestling. Like Trish, Sara, Jackie and Torrie get to be doing tonight." Melina answered. I knew how she felt, I know that I hate just being involved in fantasy 'guys and some girls get your rocks off' matches.

"Don't worry Mel. You are a good wrestler. Soon you will get to have a real match. It takes time." I said, trying to cheer up Melina.

"Yea, I just am getting impatient. Oh well, our pillow fight is up first. Gots to go get ready!" Melina replied, as she started digging through her bag.

"Anywho, Sara you all set to go? We can go find a quiet place to get psyched and stuff." Trish said, out of nowhere.

"Yup, I'm all ready. Bring the radio and let's go get amped up!" I replied, as I finished zipping up my boot.

Trish and I found an empty area of the arena and plugged in the radio and sat down.

"So, before we got interrupted, you were asking me if it was too soon for you to be moving onto a new man."

"Yea. That's exactly what I was asking." I said, staring off at the wall.

"Alrighty, here's my answer. No, it is not too soon for you to be into someone else. Obviously John has moved on, its time for you to move on too!" Trish told me.

"It's only been like 4 months though… I just feel weird about the whole thing." I replied.

"Why should you feel weird? Girls have needs too!" Trish exclaimed. "So moving on, you have a crush on Mr. RKO?"

"Eh, not really. I mean he's John's best friend. I don't want to come between them. I won't be the reason that two men become enemies." I answered.

"Ok, no offense Sara, but what makes you think that John even cares?" Trish stated.

I was silent for a few minutes, and then Trish and I both started laughing.

"Yea you're right. John could care less about who I screw around with. I still think that he would have issues with it being his best friend though."

"Well, just go out with some random guy for a few weeks, and then set your focus on Randall. That way he won't be your, in John's terms, 'rebound guy.' You can't lose that way. Actually, this could all blow up in your face, but if you're happy that's all that will matter." Trish said in-between stretches.

"Gee that sure reassures me! You're such a big help Trish!" I answered sarcastically. "I do have Brianna to think about here. John and I have to get along alright for her sake."

"He can get over it. Sara, just do something for you for once! It's great that you think about your daughter first, but how can you take care of her properly if you're miserable?" Trish asked me.

"Trish, you wouldn't understand. You're not a parent, and this is something that only a mom or dad would understand. I can't just think of myself. Why am I miserable?" I answered, a little annoyed.

"Not having sex could lead to being miserable. I know, I'm not a parent…yet…but still if you want to start a relationship, you should do it. John can't be the deciding factor, because it's not him that's going to be in the said relationship. He had his chance; he blew it. MOVE ON to someone more deserving. Someone who isn't going to cheat on you after four great years of marriage; someone who isn't going to put your heart on a chopping block. I'm done discussing this now. Let's just focus on the upcoming match. How's your wrist by the way?"

"Eh, it hurts pretty bad, but the swelling has gone down. I'll get it checked out later."

"It's probably just a sprain. As long as you can still work with it!" Trish replied.

"So Trish, what's got you so spaced out today?" I asked.

"Nothing important. Just got some things on my mind." Trish answered.

"Like what? It can't be that secretive." I replied, trying to get her to open up to me.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now." Trish stiffly answered.

"Alright, but I might force it out of you later." I replied. Trish just rolled her eyes, and we got back to stretching.

Randy's POV:

'Sara King is gorgeous.' I thought to myself as I watched her and Trish in their tornado tag match. Every move Sara made just made me want her even more. If I didn't stop staring at her I was going to have a BIG problem on my hands. A problem that I didn't have time to take care of, seeing as my match was up next.

I saw Sara land on her wrist weird, and noticed the look of sheer pain overcome her face. She had injured her already sore wrist, and looked like she could puke. Being the trooper that she is, Sara got back up, and kept on going. She went through the rest of the match biting her lower lip. Trish hit Torrie with a chick kick, and then Sara kept working on Jackie. While Sara and Jackie were fighting outside of the ring, Trish got the cover over Torrie. Sara and Trish win. They celebrated in the ring for a minute, and watched as Torrie and Jackie retreated back up the ramp. The two victorious women exited the ring, and walked up the ramp to the backstage area.

"Great match Sara!" I said, when she was in earshot.

"Thanks Randy." Sara replied through clenched teeth. Her wrist was extremely swollen and a nasty shade of a purple bruise could already be seen.

"God, you need to get your wrist checked out. That looks really bad." I said, as I examined her wrist.

"Yea, it hurts like hell. I think it's broken now. I can feel the blood pulsing through my hand. That and almost as much pain as when I went into labor. Well, that could be pushing it, but it's a good comparison." Sara replied, as she tried to move her wrist.

"Go get it checked out Sara." I told her, as I looked her in the eye.

"I will. Do good tonight! You versus the Undertaker! That's one good match!" Sara replied, looking me back straight into my eyes.

"Of course I'll do good! This is Randy Keith Orton we're talking bout! 3rd generation superstar, youngest world heavyweight champion, and all around gorgeous hunk of man!" I retorted.

"Oh gosh, I think I need to get some air, your swelling head is absorbing all the air back here!" Sara replied sarcastically. She winced a bit as she tried to move her hand again, and then a few tears ran down her cheek.

"Sara, do I have to walk you over to the trainer?" I asked.

"I'm going, I'm going! Do good! I'll be watching you! " Sara answered. She flashed me a smile, and then hurried off to the trainer.

I just shook my head, and then made my way out to the ring.

Sara's POV:

"OWW!" I exclaimed as the trainer tried to bend my wrist.

"Sara, this is looking bad. I think you may need to go to the hospital and get some x-rays." The trainer informed me.

"Alright, I'll go." I replied.

Trish walked over, and sat down next to me.

"So, the wrist looks really bad girl." Trish commented.

"Yea, it hurts about as bad as it looks." I replied.

Shane Helms walked by us and nodded at me and smiled at Trish.

"Hey Trish, good match tonight! You looked good out there! You too Sara." Shane commented.

"Thanks Shane." Trish replied.

"Yea, thanks Shane." I answered.

"Well, I've got places to be and people to see! Sara, I hope your wrist heals up good. Trish, maybe I'll see you later?"

"Ha, in your dreams Helms!" Trish replied, as she blushed.

Shane just smiled at her and walked away. Trish watched as he walked away, a small barely noticeable smile across her face.

"Hmmm, does Trish have a crush?" I asked, as I held an ice pack on my wrist.

"Eh, he's cute. That's all." Trish replied.

I nudged her on the shoulder and Trish returned the nudge. I turned to harass her some more, but Trish had a strange look on her face.

"Trish, you alright?" I asked.

"No, I think I gotta go." Trish replied. She got up and then started to walk away. No more than 10 feet away, I saw Trish seem to stumble a bit, and then her legs buckled and she collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my God, Trish!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and ran over to her.

The trainer was quick on my heels, and knelt down by Trish. Soon a circle of wrestlers, staff, and random other people was surrounding us. Trish opened her eyes, and then sat up.

"Oh God…" she mumbled. She slowly stood up, and then put a hand over her mouth. I watched as she ran towards a bathroom. The trainer and I followed closely behind her. Upon entering the bathroom, I heard the familiar sound of someone throwing up-that someone was Trish.

Trish emerged out of the stall, and then sat down against the wall.

"Looks like you won't be going to the hospital alone." The trainer commented.

**A/N: Yea, it took forever again! I'm so sorry, but like I always say, Life Happens. I'm going to Survivor Series this Sunday, 5th row baby! Yea! My mom rocks! Please review!**

**RIP Eddie Guerrero. We Will never forget you! I'll see you up in Heaven!**


	9. Timing is Key

**A/N: I'm really cold right now…we're supposed to get 2 inches of snow tomorrow. AHHHHHH! Sorry, just had to get that out of my system! Just a plea from little ole me, PLEASE REVIEW! I feel loved that way! I don't even care if it's a bad review, I just like getting feedback! Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

_Timing is Key…_

Sara's POV:

I volunteered to drive Trish and myself to the hospital, but the trainer felt that it would be better if some backstage hand drove us there. Trish didn't want to go in an ambulance, I didn't need an ambulance, and so we settled on the backstage worker. The girl's name was Laura, and she was brand new to the WWE production crew. She seemed nice, as far as I could tell.

"I don't need to go to the hospital." Trish stated out of the blue.

"Trish, you passed out, and then got up and began puking. It's probably food poisoning or something. You should still go get checked out. It doesn't hurt, ya know?" I replied, looking at her. She looked pitiful, believe me that was a first, Trish Stratus looking pitiful.

"I know what's wrong with me already, I think." Trish quietly said, looking down at her feet.

We both sat in silence for a minute, and then I looked at Trish again. I had seen that look before, or at least felt what it must've looked like, if that made any sense. Trish thought she was pregnant. I saw a tear trickle down her cheek, and decided to carefully ask her.

"Trish, I think I figured it out." I told her, as I pulled out my phone. I wrote her a text message saying, 'ur pregnant.' The message was sent to her phone, and a minute later Trish replied, 'think so.' I took a deep breath, and then messaged her back, 'who.' Within the nest 30 seconds Trish replied 'Shane Helms.'

"Oh my gosh, Trish? Are you serious?" I burst out, still keeping the suspected pregnancy in my head.

"Yes." Trish replied.

"How long have you two been together or whatever?" I asked her.

"About 4 months. We just didn't feel like telling anyone. It started out like a booty call type of thing, no, more like friends with benefits. Slowly, it's turned into more of a relationship thing. " Trish answered.

"Why didn't you even tell me?" I asked, a little hurt that Trish, who I considered one of my best friends, hadn't told me about this thing she had with Shane.

"You were going through all that crap with John. You were upset and miserable, I didn't want you having to fake happiness for me. I just didn't want to rub anything in your face." Trish admitted.

"I understand. I feel selfish now though…" I replied.

"Don't, I chose not to tell ANYONE. I just wanted to see where things went, and yea you can see where things went now." Trish answered, trying to explain.

"Alright, I know what you mean. How long have you suspected…this current situation?" I asked, trying to be cryptic. I placed my good hand on my stomach; Trish got the message.

"Eh, maybe a week or so. I'm not sure, I'm just starting to worry." Trish replied.

"Wait, you thought, and you still are wrestling?" I asked, shocked at what Trish was telling me.

"Uh huh. I think I've been trying to deny or put off or something. I don't know what I was thinking." Trish replied, looking like she was going to cry.

"Or maybe you didn't want it?" I suggested. I remember Trish saying that she wanted to wait until she was like 40 till she started having kids. She wanted to maximize her time in the WWE to the fullest.

"That's probably more the reason. I'm a bitch aren't I?" Trish stated.

"No. You are just scared and in shock. It's not a definite yet." I told her, trying to reassure my pale friend.

"I swear Sara, if I am pregnant and I hurt the baby, I'll never forgive myself. I mean, especially if I was right in my thought that I was. It would be like I intentionally kept wrestling, like trying to have a miscarriage or something. Oh God, please don't let me be pregnant, or if I am please don't let my baby be hurt." Trish pleaded.

"So that's why you weren't drinking that night at the bar." I commented.

"Yea, well I had two drinks, but I doubt that would do any harm. You don't think it will hurt the baby, if I am pregnant do you?" Trish replied.

"I don't think so. I don't know, I'm not a doctor. I'm still shocked that you think you are pregnant. I mean, it's just…wow." I answered.

We finally got to the hospital, and filed into the emergency room.

"Hi can I help you?" a nurse who was stationed at the front desk asked.

"Yea, I'm here to get my wrist checked out. I hurt it tonight." I replied.

"I'm here to, well, I'm not sure why they sent me here, but I passed out tonight." Trish added.

"Ok, I just need you two to fill out these forms, and then will get to you soon." The nurse replied.

We took the paperwork from her, and sat down to fill it out. Laura sat down next to me, and waited.

"It must suck to have to just be chauffeuring around me and Trish." I commented.

"Eh, it's alright. It's better than getting ordered around by the higher ups. I'll take those forms back up there for you." Laura answered.

"Thanks, that's nice of you." I replied.

"Yea, thanks." Trish stated.

Laura walked back up to the desk, and then came back down to sit by us.

"So how long have you been with the WWE?" Trish asked her.

"Umm, about 2 weeks. I like the job so far, I get to travel, meet new people, and it's all really great." Laura responded.

"That's cool. So do you just run around backstage? Do what the boss men tells you, chauffer hurt wrestlers?" I asked with a laugh.

"Basically. This is my first time as a driver though!" Laura replied, grinning.

"Patricia Stratus, we can take you back now." A nurse stated.

Trish sighed, and got up reluctantly walking to the door. She turned around and gave me a 'please don't make me go back here all by myself look,' and then I motioned to Laura to go back with Trish.

Laura nodded her head, and quickly followed behind the nurse and Trish. A few minutes later, another nurse called my name out and I got up and followed her.

"So it says you're here because of a hurt wrist?" the nurse nicely asked me.

"Yup. Hurt it tonight at the show." I answered.

"Show?" the nurse questioned.

"Yea, Survivor Series, it's put on by the WWE. I'm a professional wrestler. Actually, I sprained my wrist a few weeks ago, hurt it a bit more by falling off of a mechanical bull, and tonight I landed wrong in the ring, and this is what I got." I explained, as I showed her my wrist.

"Yikes, that looks painful." The nurse grimaced as she examined my left wrist.

"It's not pleasant." I replied, biting down on my lip as she carefully looked over my wrist.

"Alrighty, the doctor will be right in, and then it will most definitely be x-rays galore." The nurse told me.

"Ok, uh, could you tell me where Trish, Patricia, Stratus is at. We came in together, and I just want to know how she is." I asked.

"Hang on, I'll check for you." The nurse replied. She didn't even have to leave, because I hear Trish from the other side of the curtain.

"Hey Sara, we're right next to each other!" Trish answered, as she pulled the curtain back. "Now we have adjoining emergency room things!"

"What a concept! So, any news?" I replied.

"They drew some blood from me, I had to pee in a cup, I guess I'll find out anything when they come back with the results." Trish answered.

"Not fun on that waiting part." I stated. The doctor entered my section, took one look at my wrist, and then smiled.

"So, you ready for your x-rays?" he asked.

"Uh huh." I answered. The friendly nurse held my chart, and led the way.

15 minutes later, after tear jerking contortions to take a good x-ray or two, I was back in my ER room. Trish was still waiting for her results; I honestly don't know what was taking so long with those results. She didn't have to wait much longer, because the doctor walked in and stood at the foot of the bed.

"So Ms. Stratus, you ready to hear these results?" he asked.

"Just do it already." Trish replied. I sat down next to her, and Trish gripped my good hand.

"So the tests came back positive. Congratulations! I believe that is why you passed out tonight." The doctor told Trish.

All the color from Trish's face vanished, and she squeezed my hand tighter and tighter. I realized that she couldn't talk, so I spoke up for her.

"How far along is she?" I asked.

"About 3 or 4 weeks." The doctor replied.

"Ok, 3 or 4 weeks." I restated.

"Uh, doc, did I hurt the baby by wrestling, I mean I have been wrestling that whole 3 or 4 weeks. I also had 2 drinks a few nights ago. I wasn't drunk, tipsy or anything, but did I hurt my baby?" Trish quietly asked.

"Well, you're going to get checked out by our OB, just to make sure everything is all right." He answered. "Ms. King, your x-rays will be developed in a few more minutes. Sit tight."

The doctor left, and Trish sighed and leaned back against the pillow.

"I'm pregnant Sara. I'm having a baby. I'm having a baby in like 8 months or so. Oh God, I'm having Shane's baby. I have to tell Shane. He's going to hate me. Everyone's gonna be talking, talking about me…calling me a slut. Well, not like they already didn't call me that, but now it's just, Oh God… I have to tell my parents. Look at me, I'm 34 years old; 2 years older than your ex-husband, and I'm freaking out about telling my parents that I'm pregnant. That's wrong on so many levels. They'll probably be excited. They're always like, 'Trisha why haven't you settled down and had some kids, you're not getting any younger.' I think it's the whole, I'm having this baby out of wedlock thing that's going to bug them." Trish rambled.

"Trish, calm down. They are your parents and they will be excited. They'll support you. Don't worry about Shane; he's a great guy. He's probably going to be excited too. It'll take him a few days, but I'm sure he'll be by your side through out this pregnancy. He'll be a good dad. Plus, you have me by your side! That's what friends are for!" I said, trying to reassure Trish.

"Trish, I won't say a word of this to anyone. Not until you inform everyone." Laura added.

"Thanks Laura, I appreciate it. Sara, what would I do without you? Oh man, this is going to be interesting." Trish replied. The OB came in, and Trish followed behind her to another room for an examination. The ER doctor came back in, and had my x-rays with him.

"So, Ms. King, it seems that you have beaten up that poor wrist of yours. You have multiple fractures, a Colles fracture and a Scaphoid fracture. You are extremely lucky that you didn't pinch any nerves. We are going to put you in a cast, but you're going to make an appointment with an orthopedic surgeon, because these injuries are going to require surgery to fix properly. There may be more damage than we can see, but due to the immense swelling, it's going to be up to your orthopedic doctor to tell. The swelling will have to go down a little bit." The doctor told me.

"Great. Just what I needed. So I guess I'm going to be taking some time off." I commented.

"Yea, you probably will be. My son is going to be disappointed." The doctor replied.

"Oh, your son is a wrestling fan?" I asked.

"Yup, he is. You and that Christy Hemme girl are his favorite Divas. This is completely unprofessional of me, but could I get your autograph? You're not left handed are you?" the doctor asked.

"No, I'm not left handed. And yes, you can get my autograph. What's your son's name?" I asked, as he handed me a piece of paper and a pen.

"His name is Andrew. Thank you. Even in the emergency room you guys are so kind, this will mean a lot to him, his 12th birthday is in two weeks. Anyways, the nurse will be in here in a minute to get your cast on. Have a nice rest of your night, and good luck!" the doctor said as he handed me some paperwork. He left, and the nurse came in.

"Hope you don't mind, we only have black for the casts right now." She cheerfully stated.

"Nope, I could care less. Just get that sucker on my wrist." I replied.

Trish came back, and had a smile on her face.

"The doctor said that everything is fine. The baby is going to be perfectly ok, and I just have to start taking those prenatal vitamin things. I'm so relieved." Trish told me.

"That's good to hear!" I replied.

"So, broken wrist?" Trish asked me.

"Uh huh. Couple of fractures. I have to make an appointment with the orthopedic surgeon. It's going to need surgery to fix." I told her.

"That bites. Oh well, you'll just have to have someone help you out now and then!" Trish stated, implying about Randy.

"Sure Trish, whatever you say." I replied. "So are you all set to go?"

"You bet." She answered.

"You're all set to go to Ms. King." The nurse stated.

"Great. Thanks!" I replied.

Laura, Trish, and I made our way to the desk, signed a few more papers, and then were on our way back to the hotel. Gosh this night had sure been eventful.

**A/N: I promise more of Randy in the next chapter! Please review! Oh yea, I realized that I made a mistake in a previous chapter with Randy's age. He is going to be 30, not 29. I always make those stupid mistakes on ages…grrr! Happy late Turkey day everyone!**


	10. Much Needed Break

**_A/N: This is probably the last update I get up for a little bit, Thanksgiving break is soon to be over, and Survivor Series is SUNDAY! 5th Row BABY! I can't wait! I feel sooo slow, I just found out about Randy getting engaged. I swear, people never fill me in! Enjoy, and please review!_**

_A Much Needed Break_

Sara's POV:

Well, December is upon us, and the Christmas season is in full swing. I had paid a visit to my orthopedic surgeon, and he confirmed the fact that I was going to need surgery to fully correct the fractures. Not only had I broken my wrist, I had also managed to fracture my radius. I was going to be out of action for a good 3-4 months due to the severity of the break. It hadn't helped the situation that back in 7th grade I had crushed all the bones in my wrist in a unique 'I fell out of a chair' accident. Any chance of me landing a movie role now was out of the question, especially one that was filmed in the water.

Trish had informed the higher-ups that she was going to need about a year off or so, due to her pregnancy. They all handled it well and came up with a way to write her out of the story line, along with my character. We were last seen being taken away against our will (kidnapped) by 4 masked characters. It looked like Melina was going to get her chance to really wrestle, at least until I came back! Shane had been informed by Trish about his impending fatherhood two weeks ago, and at first he made the mistake of asking, "And it's mine?" Trish slapped him across his face extremely hard, and then started sobbing. Luckily for Shane, I was there to prompt him on what to do.

_Flashback_

"_Oh man, what do I do now?" Shane exclaimed, as he watched Trish dash off into the bathroom._

_"Well let's see…you do want this baby right?" I asked him_

"_Yes, of course I do! I want to be a daddy. I didn't mean to offend her…" Shane trailed off._

_"Alright then, go in there and apologize. I think you can handle it from there._

Shane nodded his head, and ran into the WOMEN'S bathroom after Trish. I heard Trish yelling at him, heard Shane yell "OUCH!" and then about 5 minutes later they emerged, Trish cuddled up under Shane's arm that was draped across her shoulder. It was pretty funny, at least to me it was.

End Flashback

Yes, Trish and Shane were doing well, and their parents were about as excited as they were! Shane's mom and Trish's mom had already started planning a baby shower! Life was good for Trish, and I was happy for her. She deserved to be happy, and I knew that this baby was going to be in good hands.

My surgery was scheduled for next week, the week before Christmas. Randy had stopped by my place to help me get decorated for Christmas. I wanted to get the house all decorated before John brought Brianna back, and that was two days away. Let me tell you, buying a real Christmas tree down in Florida is pretty darn expensive, I should've just compromised and gotten a palm tree or something. Oh well, even if there's no snow, I'm going to give Bri a semi-traditional Christmas. She'll get to see snow when we go up to Michigan for Christmas at my parents.

"Sara, where are the ornaments?" Randy hollered from upstairs.

"Um, I don't remember where John put them. Did you check in the far hall closet up there?" I yelled back.

"Yea, there's nothing. Do you think they could be in the garage?" Randy replied, as he made his way back down the stairs.

"Hang on, I'm thinking." I answered. "Yes, I think they are in the garage."

"Ok. I'll be back." Randy told me, as he turned and headed for the garage.

I sat down on the couch, and stared at the array of Christmas decorations I had sitting before me. This task seems more impossible every minute.

"I found em!" Randy exclaimed. He came back into the living room with a big Rubbermaid container that said 'ornaments' on the side.

"Thank God!" I stated, as Randy sat down next to me.

"Man, we are going to have to pull an all nighter just to get this half-way finished." Randy stated.

"I was just thinking that this was seeming impossible. Oh well this it's break time." I replied.

Randy just nodded his head, and we sat in a tense, uncomfortable silence. There had been a lot of tension, sexual tension according to Trish and newly informed Shane, between Randy and I. Personally, I was beginning to buy into Trish's fantasy about Randy and me possibly becoming a couple, but I just didn't think he felt the same way. It was like a wall was between us, and I'm pretty sure that wall was named John.

"So you nervous for the surgery?" Randy asked me.

"Eh, not really. I'm not looking forward to the recovery. I'm going to have like a metal bolt sticking out of my wrist. That's not going to be comfy, and I'm sure it will get in the way." I told him.

"Ouch, I'm glad that I'm not the one who's getting the bolt put in my wrist." Randy retorted.

"Thanks for your sympathy!" I replied, as I elbowed him. "Hey, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Depends." Randy answered.

"Ok, how come you're not married or dating anybody. You've been single for way too long my friend, and you aren't getting any younger!" I blurted out.

"Hmm, haven't thought about it. I guess I haven't found anyone who comes close to… well, I just haven't found anybody interesting enough for me." Randy replied.

"Randall Keith Orton, are you GAY?" I teased, as I got up off the couch.

"Whoa there, just because I'm not dating anyone right now doesn't mean I'm gay!" Randy retorted with a mischievous look on his face. He stood up, and I started backing away from him, because I felt that I would be getting tickled in the near future. I wound up backing into a box, and falling flat on my butt. Randy let out a bellowing laugh.

"I'm just glad there was a pillow on the floor to semi break my fall!" I said, as I looked up at him.

Randy reached a hand down to me, and I smiled, and accepted. He wasn't ready for me to pull on his arm, and he came crashing down the floor next to me. We both laughed it up for a food 5 minutes, until Randy had me pinned to the ground and started tickling me! This wasn't fair, there was no way my 135 pound self (yes I had gained some weight back) could get away from the 245 Randy Orton. It wasn't like I didn't mind being pinned by him though, hehe!

Finally he stopped with his face inches away from mine.

"You win." I quietly said.

"Yea, I win." Randy replied as he stared into my eyes.

The sexual tension was so thick that I felt like I was going to suffocate. I didn't want to make the first move, but if this man didn't kiss me or something I was going to die! Randy's face was now barely separate from mine, and still there was no contact. He is torturing me, that must be it. This torture continued for a few more seconds until with a small grin, he pressed his lips to mine. A chill went down my spine as I pulled Randy closer to me. He got the message and deepened our kiss. I swear that the room seemed to be spinning, I could be in Heaven…

Randy's POV:

All my worries about Sara's reaction to being kissed had flown out the window; she seemed to have wanted this as much as I had. I was still amazed that after all this time, I was finally kissing the object of my affection. A knock on the door forced Sara to break our kiss, and I rolled off of her.

"Funny, I'm not expecting anyone…" Sara muttered as she hurried to the door. I peered at the door, and saw a FedEx man standing with two boxes. Sara signed for them, and thanked the man and shut the door. I had made my way back onto the couch, and watched as Sara ran her good hand through her hair. She looked at the boxes, and then looked at me.

"These are some Christmas presents I ordered for Bri. Remind me to hide them before she gets here." Sara told me.

"Ok, no problem." I replied.

Sara went to get a drink in the kitchen, and then came back and sat down next to me.

"So…" she stated.

"So?" I replied.

"Where are we going from here?" she asked me. Her blue eyes had turned darker and she just looked at me.

"There's no going back now is there." I commented.

"Nope, I definitely couldn't go back to just being friends." Sara answered.

"That's good, because I don't want to go back to being friends." I told her as I put an arm around her shoulder.

"Really? So we're together now I guess, right?" Sara replied, with a glimmer in her eye.

"I guess so. Any complaints?" I retorted.

"No. Sure took you long enough Orton." Sara replied.

We both burst out laughing, and then I pulled her in for another kiss. This was something I could get used to.

**_A/N: There, they are together! The next chapter should be an enjoyable one! Please keep reviewing!_**


	11. Fast Moving Couple

**_A/N: Well, here goes nothing! Enjoy! SMUT ALERT!_**

_Fast Moving Couple_

Sara's POV:

So tonight was turning out to be more interesting than today. Randy and I had managed to get back to work on decorating the house, and had the rest of the day discussing things. We had decided that we would rather keep our relationship private for a while, seeing as that we had no idea how to tell John, or how he would handle it. Randy had told me that John had told him that quote, "I could fuck anyone I wanted and he wouldn't care," but I had to agree with Randy on the fact that John wouldn't be too thrilled that I had moved on to his best friend. That most likely wouldn't be a pretty situation.

"I think we should call it quits for tonight. It's already 1 a.m. We'll just have to start working on this earlier." Randy stated, as he stretched his arms. "I'm gonna hit the shower and then go to sleep."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning." I replied as I lightly pecked him on the lips.

"Good night Sara." Randy said as I walked up the stairs to my room. I heard the shower start downstairs, and smiled to myself. I would love to join him, but I've got to try to have some self-control. It's a good thing that the guest room is downstairs.

I changed into my pajamas, nothing too sexy, just a satin flyaway cami with matching panties that I had picked up from Victoria's Secret a few months ago. I crawled into bed, and flipped on the TV. After surfing through some channels, I decided to give it up and just go to sleep. Late night TV sucks, end of story. Randy had been out of the shower for about 20 minutes, and I was wondering if he was asleep yet.

An hour had passed, and I had given up all hope on getting some to sleep. I could hear the TV on in Randy's room, and I decided to go see what he was up too. I carefully crept down the stairs, and then peered into the room. Randy looked to be asleep, and the remote had fallen out of his hand. I smiled, and picked up the remote flipping off the TV. Once my eyes had adjusted to the dark, I looked around the room. I had never spent much time in the guestroom before. I carefully pulled back the covers and slid into bed beside Randy. He was just wearing a pair of Nike track pants, and I could see his chiseled abs even in the dark of night. I ran my hand across Randy's abs, and then saw his eyes open.

"What are you doing Sara?" Randy asked, as he smiled.

"Couldn't get to sleep. I get bored easily ya know." I replied.

"Oh, so that's why you were rubbing my abs?" Randy retorted, with a cocky smirk.

"Yea, I could wash some clothes on them, or something. You prove to be useful for something!" I commented, as I moved closer to him.

"I guess I do!" Randy replied as I straddled him and leaned my elbows on his chest.

"I'm going to tell you right now babe, don't start anything that you don't intend to finish." Randy smirked.

"Don't worry, I always finish what I start!" I whispered. I leaned my head down to his, and captured his lips with mine. Randy groaned as my hand 'accidentally' brushed a stiffening sensitive spot. I don't think Randy knew what a sex kitten I could be!

Randy turned onto his side, and I was pulled close to him. He grasped the string that tied my top together, and with one swift yank, he had successfully opened my top, freeing my breasts. Having rid me of my top, he began sucking on my neck, and I knew that I was going to have a few hickeys to cover up in the morning. He worked his way back down to my breasts. Cupping them in his hands he squeezed and kneaded them, sending what felt like electrical shocks through my body. After sucking on my excited breasts, which drew out a few moans from me, he returned to my neck and then kissed me again with an amount of passion that I haven't felt in quite some time.

I ran my hands up and down his arms as we made out, pretty sure that I was leaning scratch marks. I could feel his rock hardness pushing into my leg, and I was more than ready for us to move on. I untied the drawstring on Randy's pants, and pushed them down as far as I could get them. Ha, Randy wasn't wearing anything underneath those pants! He helped me out, and soon his pants had hit the floor. He smiled seductively as his hand slipped under the thin material of my underwear. I felt his hand brush my already wet entrance, and I just took a deep breath. Randy slowly pulled the panties off of me, and tossed them to the floor by his pants. He sat up for a minute, as his eyes examined my naked body. I'm not going to lie, I was looking him up and down too! He went back to kissing and caressing me.

"Sara, I don't have a condom with me." Randy quietly said in between kisses.

"That's alright, I'm on birth control." I replied as I waited in anticipation.

Randy nodded his head, and positioned himself at my entrance. He ran a finger along my slit and then plunged in. I let out a loud moan as he filled me completely. Randy held back for a minute while I adjusted to his size. I hadn't had sex in a long time, and he was being careful with me. I gave Randy a smile, and he got the message and began to thrust into me. I wrapped my legs around his hips, so that he was going as deep as possible. I was in sheer bliss, and I watched as Randy's eyes seemed to cloud over. He gently tugged on my nipple ring with his teeth, which caused me to let out a shout. It hurt, but felt erotically wonderful. Maybe I should get the other one pierced! Randy began breathing heavier and allowed a few groans out as he began pounding into me. I was arching my back, and was sure that I wouldn't last much longer. I raked my nails across Randy's back so hard that I noticed a spot of blood on my finger as I brushed some hair out of my face. I let out a guttural moan as I reached my climax. I felt Randy spewing inside of me, and it just got me going even more. He couldn't hold his body weight off of me anymore and collapsed on top of me.

"Oh God…" Randy said in ragged breaths

"Leave God out of this baby." I replied in a soft voice.

We were both sweat covered and panting. There was the scent of sex lingering in the air, and Randy let his head rest on my breasts. He was still inside of me, but soon pulled out. We just laid there, him on top of me, and listened to each other breathing. I ran my hand through Randy's short brown hair, and he looked at me and smiled.

"You have no idea of how long I've wanted to do this." Randy stated.

I just chuckled, and kissed him on the cheek. He rolled off of me, and pulled me tight against him, wrapped up in his strong arms. A satisfied sigh escaped my lips, and I pushed up closer to Randy. I just wanted to feel him inside of me again, I wanted to feel complete and full. It was now Randy's turn to laugh, as he whispered in my ear, "Ready for a nightcap?"

I turned to face him, and the smile on my face told him that I was up for it. The rest of the night, um, early morning was filled with moans, groans and whimpers of sheer indulgence as Randy and I broke in the guest bed.

**_A/N: hehe! That is for those of you who are pulling for Sara and Randy! SURVIVOR SERIES IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS!_**


	12. And Another One

**_A/N: I'm still trying to decide what to do with "Just Press Pause." I believe that I will have to sit down one day and type up a chapter, just to test the water! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I feel loved now! Hehe! Enjoy this chapter, and as always REVIEW!_**

_And Another One_

Sara's POV:

Now I had woken up next to Randy before, but it was nothing like this; it was never naked, and was never after having mind-blowing sex! I'm positive I woke up with a smile on my face, and even though I got about two hours of sleep, I felt relaxed and rested.

Randy had his arm draped across me, and I noticed a bunch of scratches across his arm. My cast must have left those, oops. I highly doubt that Randy will be upset about it though. He's just going to have come up with some weird explanation for the scratches, that is if anyone notices them.

Somewhere deep inside me I was wondering if it had been a mistake moving so fast with Randy. I mean, we decide that we're going to start a relationship and a few hours later I go and have sex with him. He didn't even have to say "I love you" and I'm pretty positive that I'm not in love…yet. I mean, I have very strong emotions and feelings for him and he must feel the same about me, but I just feel somewhat weird about everything. But while I'm feeling weird, I also feel at peace and 100 comfortable with my current situation. Strange huh? I needed some guidance, someone to talk to…Trish! It's 8 A.M. she should be up puking by now!

I carefully slid out from under Randy's arm, and got out of bed. I grabbed a blanket that was sitting on a chair, and wrapped it around myself. On route to the kitchen where my cell phone was charging, I gazed out at the gulf, it was so beautiful towards the end of sunrise. After grabbing my phone, I went out onto the back patio. I dialed Trish's number, and waited for her to answer. After four rings, she finally answered.

"Why are you calling me at 8 in the MORNING!" Trish asked, sounding grouchy.

"Good morning sunshine! How did you sleep?" I replied, not taking her attitude to heart.

"I just got back from puking, how do you think I slept." Trish answered.

"Oh you'll get over it soon! Like, in maybe 3 or 4 months!" I told her.

"Great, thanks for that optimism Sara. But anyways, what's going on?"

"Well, um, I need your advice." I quickly said.

"Wow, coming to Trish for advice? What about." Trish retorted sarcastically.

"Ok, Randy and I decided to start dating last night." I told her.

"Congrats, it took you guys long enough! So what do you need advice on?" Trish replied.

"Here's the thing, last night, I couldn't sleep so I made my way down to the guestroom where Randy was sleeping…" I began to say.

"Oh my GOD! You had sex with him! Ahhhh!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yea, we did." I sheepishly replied.

"I'm so proud of you! Did you use protection?" Trish stated.

"I'm on birth control. I'm not worried about it." I answered.

"Now there's where you're wrong. I was on birth control, and I still wound up pregnant. Use condoms and stay on the pill." Trish told me.

"Trish we're on different kinds of birth control. Mine has been working for me. I've been on it since I had Bri, and I haven't gotten pregnant. Don't worry. But anyways, I need to get your opinion. Did I move to fast with Randy?" I replied.

"Hmm, if you guys had just met and then had sex that would be too fast. But you have known Randy for like, what 5 or 6 years? You guys have been close friends, I don't think you moved to fast." Trish told me.

"That's my thought too. But I just had this feeling inside making me wonder if it all happened too fast. You are right, I've known Randy for as long as I've been in the WWE, which is about 5 years. We've been friends for about that long too. I guess it is just weird because I haven't BEEN with anyone besides John. Which brings me to my next question. Should we tell John about this right away, or should we wait for a while. I'm really afraid of how he's going to handle this." I confided in Trish.

"Oh boy, I don't even know how think about answering that question. He's most likely going to flip a lid, I mean Randy is his best friend and you're his ex-wife. That's going to be uncomfortable no matter how he finds out. I would tell him when you see him tomorrow. You don't want him finding out about your new relationship from anyone but you and Randy." Trish stated.

"Yea, you're probably right. I just don't want them hate each other or even worse get in a physical fight." I commented.

"Yes, that would be terrible, you don't need to deal with that stress. But let me call you later I need to run to the toilet. Bye." Trish said.

"Bye, and good luck." I replied as I hung up.

Trish had given me good advice, and I felt more at ease with my situation. I got up and went back to the bedroom where Randy was still asleep. I decided to wake him up and see if he felt like joining me on my morning run.

"Randy, wake up." I whispered in his ear. He didn't budge, so with the blanket still wrapped around me, I crawled on the bed and lay facing him. I saw Randy open one of his blue eyes, and then he smiled.

"Good morning." He mumbled.

"Yea, it is a good morning! Get up you lazy bum!" I replied, as I nudged him with my good arm. Randy responded by pulling me closer to him.

"I could get used to waking up next to you." Randy told me.

"I could too. It was nice." I replied.

"What time is it?" Randy asked.

"About 8:40. I'm going to go for my run, do you want to join me?"

"Uh, sure. How far do you run?" Randy answered.

"3 miles there and back, 6 miles total. You think you can handle that tough guy?" I joked.

"Yea, I'll survive!" Randy retorted as he sat up. He looked at me and then smiled. "Nice hickey!"

"Yea, well nice scratches!" I replied, with a smile. There were some claw marks on Randy's back, I didn't realize that I had done that so much!

Randy got up, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom, and I went to examine my hickey in the mirror. I hadn't realized it this morning, but I wasn't exactly worried about it then. There it was, right on the side of my neck. I was going to smack Randy when he got back out here. I can't wear a turtleneck when John and Bri get here, it's too hot. I ran my hand over it, I've got to hand it to the boy, he did a good job on the sucker.

"I'm going to go get dressed." I hollered to Randy. He emerged out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts.

"That's cool. I've just got to get my shoes on and I'll be ready." Randy replied.

I darted up the stairs, and grabbed a pair of jogging pants and a sports bra. While getting dressed, I also noticed a hickey on my boob…darn that man!

I through my hair up into a messy ponytail and then put a t-shirt on over my sports bra. I went back downstairs where Randy was waiting by the door with two water bottles.

"Thank you!" I commented as I grabbed a water bottle and sat down on the stairs to put on my shoes.

"No problem. It's the least I can do!" Randy remarked.

I grabbed my fanny pack, and put my cell phone, Ipod, and water bottle in and then put one earphone in my ear, and started my music. Randy and I stretched out a bit, and then we were set to go.

"You better be able to keep up baby!" I joked as I set our starting pace.

"Ha, with ease. What you listening to?" Randy replied.

"Obie Trice; Gotta Have Teeth. I have so many random songs on here!" I answered.

"Hmm, I think John made me listen to that song once. Pretty, um, interesting. But anyways, how are you today?" Randy commented, trying to make small talk.

"I'm good. No offense Randy, but when I'm running I don't like to talk much. It's thinking time, ya know?" I replied, hoping he wouldn't get bent out of shape.

"I understand. I'm like that when I'm lifting weights, well sometimes at least. It's cool." Randy answered. I gave him a smile, and then began to speed up. Soon I got to my favorite spot during my run, the boardwalk area by the beach. Here you can hear the waves crashing on the beach, even over your music. It's peaceful, and it's a welcomed peace in this crazy life of mine.

Randy and I had made it 3 miles, and it was time for us to turn around and head back for home. It had been 4 miles now, and I noticed that Randy was lagging a bit behind me.

"Having trouble keeping up?" I asked, as I slowed down.

"No…I was…just admiring the…scenery." Randy huffed.

"It's cool, we can take a break real quick!" I replied, as I stopped and pulled out my water bottle.

"Really, I'm ok." Randy said, taking a deep breath.

"Yea, I know. I was just stopping for me." I answered, I was getting a bit thirsty.

"Uh huh." Randy replied. He sat down on a bench, and patted a spot next to him for me. I sat down, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I think we need to tell John that we're together tomorrow." I commented.

"Yea, I think we should too. He needs to hear it from us, not anyone else." Randy answered.

"Yup. Honestly, I'm scared to death of what he's going to say." I told Randy.

"Don't worry, I can handle him. I would think John is grown up enough to be a little understanding." Randy replied.

"We can only hope…anyways, we need to get back so that the decorating can get finished. Come on!" I stated as I jumped up from the bench.

"Ok, I'm ready to run now!" Randy commented as he stood up and took one more swig from his water bottle.

"You wanna race?" I asked, with a grin.

"Only if you stay ahead of me!" Randy answered.

"Well, that means I win!" I replied.

"Depends on what you'd call winning. Sure you'd beat me, but I'd get to stare at the perfect ass of yours for another 2 miles!" Randy retorted with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes and then took off running. Randy quickly caught up to me, but stayed just a few feet behind me. I couldn't help but laugh, as I felt his eyes glued to my behind. This boy was good for making me smile!

**_A/N: That was a hum-drum chapter. Better ones to come! Next one has John and his reaction in it! What do y'all think, should he react alright or completely out of control! Review please!_**


	13. Not What I had in Mind

**_A/N: I swear, I should be getting applauded for updating so much! Hehe! Takes a bow… But anyways, on with the next chapter! Enjoy y'all! Remember to review!_**

_Not What I had in Mind_

John's POV:

Brianna had definitely been a bit difficult on the plane. Her ears were hurting her, and I didn't know what to do for her, except hold her and try to keep her from being too loud. I had managed to get her to yawn a few times, but it wasn't helping. Finally, my tear streaked baby girl had managed to fall asleep, her head on my shoulder, as I held her. I really didn't know what else I could do, I couldn't pop her ears myself. An older lady who was sitting next to me had given me a few sympathetic looks, while a man in a business suit who was sitting next to her was looking nothing but annoyed. I wanted to knock that look off his face, but knowing in my head that I couldn't, I just went back to listening to the song that was blasting out the lone earphone I had in my ear. I couldn't wait for this flight to get over with, not that it would be much better when we landed.

I had a week off, and for the first half I was busy moving into my new place up in West Newbury. It was nice to be close to my family again, but was also a pain in the ass being so far away from Bri. Oh well, I would fly or drive the two days to get to her, no questions asked.

I am glad that Randy is in town; I really don't want to be alone with just Sara and Bri. Sara and I are civil towards each other, but it's just extremely uncomfortable. Actually, I was beginning to wonder if there was something more than friendship going on between Sara and Randy. They were together an awful lot lately, but I know my man wouldn't do that to me. Randy and Sara in a relationship, that's crazy talk right there…

Sara's POV:

Today was going to be difficult for me. Not only was John going to be in town, but also Andrea and Chris had called me and informed me that they were an hour away from my house. They felt like coming for a surprise visit. Andrea had been my manager for a while, but had taken a leave of absence since Chris had gotten back from Iraq. I now had a 30 something woman named Susan running interference for me, and she was doing a pretty decent job of it too!

Anyways, Trish had also called to see if she could stay at my place for a week or two while Shane was on the road. I told her it was fine (this was before I got the call from Chris and Andrea) and her flight was due in an hour before John's, but had been delayed and hour and a half. So Randy and I were waiting at the airport for John, Brianna and Trish to arrive, while Andrea and Chris were just getting to my house. Andrea has a key, so I wasn't worried about them getting in.

Right now, I was trying to figure out sleeping arrangements for the next few nights. John was going to be staying at the house for two days, Trish was here for a week or two, Randy was here for another three days, and God knows how long Chris and Andrea were in town for. Randy was trying to help me figure things out, but wasn't being too much help.

"Well I can sleep with you upstairs, Andrea and Chris can have the guest room, Trish can crash in the office. There's a bed in there right?" Randy suggested.

"Ha, nice try! You can't sleep in my room with me, don't you think that would bug your best friend a bit?" I replied, still racking my brain.

"Oh yea. I forgot." Randy answered, as he rubbed his forehead.

"Ok, Trish can stay in my room for the next two days, Andrea and Chris still get the guest room, and you and John can get the office, it has two beds if you pull out the trundle part. Would that work?" I said, hoping that this would be alright.

"Yea, that should work." Randy answered. "Looks like John's flight is in."

I sighed, and then watched the terminal, waiting for the passengers to exit. I noticed that the sing also said that Trish's plane had arrived 20 minutes early, and Randy volunteered to go wait for her and help her get her luggage. Great, that left me with John duty.

About 10 minutes later, I saw John walk out, with Brianna resting on his shoulder and a carry-on bag slung over his free shoulder. He saw me, and smiled a tired and worn out smile. It must've been a rough flight for him. I met him half way, and smiled.

"Hey." John said, as he looked around the terminal.

"Hi. So how was your flight?" I asked, as we started walking to baggage claim.

"Not a good one. The little one's ears were making her cry, I guess they wouldn't pop or something. She feels a little warm to me now, but it could because she's been sleeping on my shoulder for over an hour now. How's your wrist?" John answered

"Eh, I'm going in for surgery next week. They are gonna stick some bolt in it, so I'm not exactly looking forward to it. Here, let me take her." I answered. John nodded his head, looked at my wrist and then carefully handed her over to me.

"She does feel a bit warm. It's probably an ear infection. I'll have to take her temperature at home. So, see your bags yet?"

"I've only managed to snag one…there's the second one. I'm set. So where's Randy?" John replied.

"He is getting Trish right now. Yea, here's the story. Trish is staying with me for a week or two, Randy is here for another 3 days, you're here for 2, and Andrea and Chris just decided to practically show up on my doorstep. It's gonna be a little crowded while you're in town." I told John.

"Wow, it's a full house. Guess it's gonna be cozying up time!" John answered with a smile.

"Uh huh. You said it." I replied.

Randy and Trish emerged, with Randy trailing behind her. He had one suitcase under his arm, was pulling another two, and then Trish had a small bag on her shoulder.

"Hey!" Trish exclaimed. She hurried over to John and me and gave us both a hug. When she hugged me, she woke up Bri who responded with tears.

"Good going Trish!" I replied, as I shushed Bri.

"Mommy, it 'urts." Bri sniffled, as she put a small hand over her ear.

"I know honey. Daddy told me." I said as I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Where daddy go?" Bri asked.

"I'm still here baby girl. Go back to sleep." John answered.

Bri put her head back down on my shoulder, and a few minutes later I felt her drooling on my shirt. She had gone back to sleep, that flight must've really taken a lot out of her. I noticed Randy watching me with Bri really closely. He had an absentminded smile, and I could only imagine what he was picturing. Randy must've wanted to have kids of his own. If he played his cards right, he could wind up having one or two sometime in the future!

"So Trish, I believe a congratulations is in order?" John commented, as he put an arm around Trish and squeezed her.

"Yup! Thanks John! We're pretty excited!" Trish replied.

"It's a pretty awesome time! Enjoy it while it lasts!" John told her.

"Oh yea John, the puking your guts out almost every morning is SO much fun!" I retorted.

"I was talking about when the baby starts moving!" John replied.

"I can't wait for that! Shane has already decided that he's going to spoil this kid rotten…God I can't wait to see him with our baby boy!" Trish told us.

"You know it's a boy already?" Randy asked, as he joined in our conversation.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that it is. It's a mother's intuition." Trish informed him.

"Well, I remember my mom saying that she was sure that I was a girl…look how far her intuition got her!" Randy answered with a laugh.

"You're the ugliest looking girl that I've ever laid eyes on." John stated, as he and Randy began piling luggage in the back of my Navigator. Trish was fastening Bri into her child seat, and I had sat down next to her.

"See Trish, you'll already know how to fasten a car seat!" I commented. Trish smiled, and then sat down on the other side of Bri. Randy got in the driver's seat, and John hopped in on the passenger side. So far everything was going smoothly.

**_A/N: hehe! I bet y'all thought that John's reaction was going to be in this chapter! I'm so cruel! Don't worry, there will definitely be some feuding going on in the next chapter! Please keep reviewing!_**


	14. Round One

**_A/N: Alright, I'll get to the GOOD STUFF! And now let's hold a moment of silence as we remember what used to be: John and Sara…a hush falls over the room …ok, that's better! Keep reviewing, and yea. Enjoy!_**

**Round One**

Sara's POV:

The first thing I did when we got back home was take Bri's temperature. She did have a small fever; 99.3 degrees is a small fever, right? Bri had seemed to forget about her earache for the time being, there was way too much excitement going on around the house. Andrea and Trish were sitting on the couch talking about something, Chris had ME slung over his shoulder, John and Randy were playing a video game, and Bri was sitting between the two of them watching them play. She got up and hugged Chris' leg and he put me down and picked her up. Bri squealed and then hugged his neck tightly as he spun them around.

"Alright Chris, enough. If she pukes on you it's your own fault!" I stated, as I sat down next to Trish.

"Ok, we don't want the little one puking!" Chris replied as he stopped spinning. He plopped down next to me, with Bri still attached to his neck.

"Momma!" she giggled as she buried her face in my stomach.

I couldn't help but have an ear-to-ear grin on my face. I had missed my little girl!

"Alrighty, it's WAY past your bedtime little girl." I said as Bri looked up at me.

"No …sleepy." Bri answered with a yawn.

"Uh sure! Say good night to everyone." I told her, as I stood up, balancing Bri on my good arm.

"Nite." Bri replied as she laid her head on my shoulder. Everyone told her goodnight as I carried her up to her room.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead after I had tucked her in.

"Goodnight Bri, mommy loves you." I quietly told her.

"Love you too." Bri replied before she fell asleep. I stood by the door just listening to her breath, and then went out and shut the door behind me.

There was some laughing coming from the living room, and I saw John and Chris doing some weird attempt of the Robot dance.

"Wow, that is a scary sight!" I commented as I stood on the stairway. "I'm gonna go change the sheets in the guest room for you guys. They have been in there for like, over a year!"

"Alright, thanks Sara." Andrea replied as I walked into the guest room. I heard someone walk up behind me, and encircle my waist with their arms. I was guessing that it was Randy, but didn't want to risk saying anything. I spun around, and saw that indeed it was Randy.

"Not a good idea Randy." I said in a low voice.

"I know. Don't worry, John is busy playing video games with Chris. I can't help myself, you looked so cute with Bri." Randy replied.

"Cute? I was just cute?" I teased.

"Gorgeous and sexy, you know what I meant!" Randy answered, his face just inches from mine.

"Yea, I get it!" I replied. I stood up on my tip toes and gave Randy a kiss. He was about to deepen our kiss but we were interrupted by a sigh coming from the doorway.

We both spun around, and were glad to see that it was just Trish.

"You guys really need to cool it, especially since you haven't told John yet." Trish commented as she leaned against the wall.

"Thanks Trish." I replied, as I moved away from Randy. The bed had been made, and I sat down on the bed.

"When should we tell him?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that we have got to tell John sometime soon." I answered.

"You've got to tell John what?" I heard John ask from the dark hallway.

Trish's eyes got wide, and she sat down next to me. Randy took a deep breath, and then turned to face John.

"Really, what do you have to tell me?" John asked again, as he walked into the room.

"Let's all go back out in the living room. It's better for talking." I said as I quickly got up and walked past John towards the living room. Andrea was in the kitchen getting something to drink, and Chris was sitting on the couch. He looked me straight in the eyes, and I knew that he knew everything I was thinking about on the inside. That's just how our relationship was, our eyes gave away our thoughts, but only too each other.

Chris exhaled deeply as John came walking into the living room with Randy and Trish.

"Alright, we're in the living room. Now what do you have to tell me?" John asked again, growing impatient.

I looked to Randy, and then to Trish. They nodded their heads, and I opened my mouth to talk.

"John, we wanted to be the ones to tell you. Randy and I are a couple now." I said in one breath.

John was silent, and looked alarmingly calm. I finally noticed his fist clenching, and then he turned to Randy.

"You better be glad that my daughter's up there sleeping or I would knock you the fuck out." John said in a low growl.

"John, relax. You knew she was going to start dating again someday." Randy replied, as he stared at John.

"I can't believe this. That's my ex-wife man? Sara, he's my fucking best friend." John exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down John." I replied. "I know he's your best friend, but he was my friend too. Try to act like an adult right now."

"Act like an adult? Yea, I can do that. Randy, you were my boy, how could you go and start dating my ex-wife?" John asked.

"Hey, you're the one who blew it. Sara is not your property." Randy answered.

"I'm not saying she is my property, but shit she's the mother of my child, and I did spend 4 years of my life married to her." John replied.

"John, we had our time. We're finished. Did you honestly think that I'd never date anyone else after you? You seemed to have moved on way before I even asked for a divorce!" I spat at him. I saw Chris get up, and then remembered that I had not told him about John cheating. I had been able to hide that one thing from him.

"Wait a second…you cheated on her?" Chris asked, trying to gain a perspective on the situation.

"Yea I did. I cheated on Sara. What, she didn't tell you?" John replied, in an agitated tone.

"No she didn't. She knew that I wouldn't be so friendly if I knew that. I'm going to kill you. You thought I was kidding about that 'I'm a trained killer' spiel I gave you like 5 years ago? Well I wasn't. You are a bastard, and you don't deserve Sara." Chris said in a voice of pure hatred.

This was turning into an ugly situation, and soon we were all going to be in over our heads. Trish had a hand on John's arm, trying to keep him calm, Randy was next to me, Andrea was standing in front of Chris, and I was in the middle of everything.

"Chris, cool it. No one is killing anyone here." I said as I turned to Chris.

His expression was that of a stone cold killer, and I knew that his battle experiences were beginning to kick in.

"Sara, he cheated on you. I told him that I'd kill him if he ever hurt you. He HURT YOU!" Chris now yelled.

"Quiet, you are going to wake up Bri." I told Chris. He reluctantly sat back down, and continued glaring at John. An un-nerving peace fell across the room, and I sat down and looked at Randy, and then to John. Trish took a seat next to me, and gave my arm a reassuring squeeze.

John took a deep breath, and then asked, "When did you guys decide to start dating?"

"Two days ago." Randy replied. He was so tense that it wasn't even funny.

"Ok. Well then, I guess I'm ok with this. I mean, I should be jumping for fuckin' joy right? My best friend, wait ex-best friend and ex-wife are a couple! Come on, let's celebrate!" John replied, he was beginning to sound a bit crazy.

"John, I don't want this to ruin things for all of us. You and me were on good terms, and Randy did not double cross you. Please be reasonable." I began to say.

"So have you fucked her yet?" John asked, as he looked at Randy.

"Where do you come off asking that question? It doesn't concern you anymore John." I exclaimed, as I stood up again.

"Oh, I see you have. That's something only a whore would do Sara, fucking your new boyfriend after being together for only two days? I'll bet you weren't even a 'Couple' yet either." John replied, as he looked at me. I saw Randy's eyes fill up with a fiery aggression, and the next thing I knew he had John tackled on the floor.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that! That is the mother of your daughter right there? I swear, you say one more thing to or about her like that and I'll make it so you never talk again." Randy growled at John.

This was trouble, and we all knew that this could get worse any second. I glanced over to Chris, and then he nodded his head and got up. John had elbowed Randy in the chest, which led to Randy punching John square on the chin. Chris pulled them apart, and held John back while I stood in front of Randy.

"Sara, don't get in the middle of this." Randy told me.

"It's too late Randy. I am the cause of this. Calm down, you don't want to do anything stupid that you'll wind up regretting." I told him. "John, let's go for a walk outside."

"Why?" John asked, as he was staring at Randy and me.

"Because you and me are going to have a chat. Come on, let's go." I replied. John reluctantly walked towards the door, and then left with me behind him.

"What are you going to do Sara?" Randy asked me, as he watched me walk out the door.

"I'm going to talk some sense into him. You just sit tight, I don't know how long this could take." I told him. Randy sighed, and then sat down on the couch by Trish. I shut the door behind me, and then walked over to where John was leaning against my Navigator.

"So, what do we have to talk about?" John asked, as he looked down at his feet.

"Oh we have so much to discuss that its not even funny. But first off, I have to do this." I replied. I walked up to John, and when he looked me square in the eyes, I slammed my hand against his face, giving him the bitch slap from hell. John looked at me, and right as he was about to speak I slapped him again, but with even more force.

"What the hell Sara?" John exclaimed, as he rubbed the side of his face.

"That was for calling me a whore, and for being a big jackass." I shouted at him.

"I guess I deserved at least one of those…" John answered.

"Now come on, we're going for a walk." I ordered.

"Why are we walking Sara?" John asked me.

"We are walking so that you will vent your issues to me, so that we can all eventually get over this stupidity. So go ahead, vent." I replied, as I continued walking ahead of him.

"Ok, you want me to vent, I can do that. I'm not happy that you had to move on to my best friend after me. I'm really not happy that you even moved on at all. I'm not really surprised though; Randy has always had a thing for you." John told me.

"John, you really thought that I wouldn't move on from you? I mean, come on." I huffed, kind of offended that he thought that I would never be with another man besides him.

"No, I knew you'd move on eventually. I even knew, somewhere deep in my head, that it would be with Randy, and I'm ok with that." John said, as I turned to look at him.

"If you were ok with it then why did you start all that back at the house?" I asked. John was confusing me, and I don't like being confused.

"I just reacted from instinct, instead of using my brain. My brain has accepted it, but my heart is still going crazy." John told me.

"I'm still confused John." I replied.

"Randy is a great guy. He isn't going to fool around and break your heart like I did. He's been waiting so long to get you and trust me he isn't going to let go of you. Randy isn't a moron like I am. He knows that he has the perfect woman, and he isn't going to fuck it up." John stated.

"Ok, Randy isn't an idiot like you are, so…" I answered.

"So now that you two are together, I will never stand a chance at getting you back. I mean, I had my shot, and I blew it. Do you get it now? I'm still in love with you. I wake up every morning and kick myself for all the shit I did. I'm sorry Sara, I'm so sorry that I broke your heart." John told me, as he held my shoulders.

**_A/N: Next chapters coming! I had to cut this one short; it was getting way tooooo long! Hope y'all liked, and REVIEW!_**


	15. Round Two

**_A/N: So here's the continuation of the last chapter, it was getting too long so I had to cut it down a bit! Please review! ENJOY!_**

_Round Two_

My mouth was hanging wide open. John hadn't told me that he loved me the whole last year that we were married, and now that we were divorced he finally said it? As much as I loved hearing him confess all this, I still can honestly say that I didn't feel a thing for him except friendship and the fact that he is the father of my child.

"John, there would've never been another chance for us anyways. You cheated on me, multiple times. You accused me of cheating and lying when all the time it was you who was doing all of the above. Listen, you will always have a special place in my heart. I told you that a few months ago…but I could never go back to loving you full time again. You were one of the best and worst things to happen in my life; you took a bullet for me, but honestly when I discovered that you were cheating I wished that I had been killed by that same bullet." I said, as a lone tear fell down my cheek. I looked up at John, and saw that he had tears welling up in his eyes too.

John pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry. I can't say it enough but I'm sorry. You were the best thing that ever happened to me." John whispered in my ear. "No matter what happened between us, I would still take a bullet for you."

"I know. John, I forgive you." I replied, as I looked at him.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." John answered.

"We both needed to hear that. It gives closure, and we both desperately needed that." I stated, as I stepped back from him.

"Yea, I did need closure. Well, we should probably start heading back. I need to apologize to Randy. Oh and I'm sorry I called you a whore." John said, as we started walking back.

"Eh, I've been called worse before. So you are really going to apologize to Randy?" I replied.

"Yup. He's my boy, and blood's thicker than blondes!" John retorted, as he elbowed me.

"Haha, whatever you say. I think we're all going to come out of this as better people. I'm really glad that everything turned out alright. I would hate knowing that I'm the reason that you and Randy stopped being friends." I stated.

"That would feel pretty bad wouldn't it?" John joked, as we stood on the porch. He held the door open for me, and we both walked in and came face to face with Randy, Trish, and Chris.

"Where's Andrea?" I asked.

"Bri woke up, Andrea's getting her back in bed." Trish answered.

Chris must've seen my bloodshot, watery eyes, because he got in John's face, trying to find out what he did to me.

"What did you do this time jackass?" Chris asked him.

"Chris, calm down. Everything is fine. We worked everything out." I told him, as I smacked Chris on the shoulder.

"Ok, whatever you say Sara." Chris replied.

"Sara, can I talk to you in private?" Randy asked.

"Yea." I replied. I followed Randy upstairs and into my room. "What's up babe?"

"Is everything really alright?" Randy asked me, while he encircled my waist with his arms.

"Yes, we had a long talk. Everything is going to be fine." I answered. I let my head rest on Randy's sturdy shoulder, and we just stood there in our embrace for a few minutes.

"Yo, Randy come back down here. I gotta talk to you." John hollered up the stairs.

Randy sighed, gave me a kiss, and then headed back down the stairs. I plopped down on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. This night was too emotional for me. Moments later, Trish came into my room, and lay down on the bed next to me. Andrea came in and joined us a few minutes later.

"So I take it that everything went ok on your walk?" Trish asked me.

"Yea, surprisingly. We both got some much needed closure on everything." I told them both

"That's good Sara." Andrea said, as she patted me on the back.

"Yea, that's what you and John needed." Trish replied.

"I did slap him twice at first though, one for being a moron, and one for calling me a whore. After that though, we worked through some unresolved issues." I told them both.

"Sara let me ask you, since I know you love both Randy and John." Trish began

"Who said I loved Randy? We just started dating Trish!" I replied.

"I see it on your face, and you've known him for as long as you've known John, but anyways, on with my question. If a killer had caught all three of you, and said that you had to choose who would die, Randy or John, who would you pick?"

"Wow. I don't even want to think about that. Seriously, I don't know." I replied.

"But you have to choose, so who dies Randy or John?" Trish persisted.

"I would tell the guy to kill me, because picking between the two of them would kill me anyways." I finally concluded.

John's POV:

Tonight was a test of my maturity. I think I was passing too. I was still dealing with the aftermath of my emotional conversation with Sara, but now I had to talk to Randy and make things right with him.

"So you and Sara had a nice talk?" Randy asked as we went out to the patio.

"Yea. We got to discuss some things that needed to be talked about. But I'm out here because I want to apologize to you. I had a feeling that you would be the one to step up to Sara after we got divorced. I'm cool with it man. I'd rather it be you than some other bum. You're a great guy; I've known you long enough to know that. You won't break Sara's heart like I did. Randy, I know that you've had a bit of a crush on Sara since you met her, I'm just glad you waited until she was available to go for her." I said, as Randy just looked at me.

"Wow. I can't believe what you're saying. So we're still cool man?" Randy replied, his face had shocked written all over it.

"Yea we're still cool. Just don't even ask me to be the best man at your wedding." I joked.

"Who says you'd be the best man anyways? Plus, I'm not marrying Sara anytime soon." Randy retorted with a smirk.

"Hey, if anyone's gonna be in that wedding, it's going to be me!" Chris piped in. He had accompanied us to the patio to prevent any further fights, even though I had assured him that I had gotten over that. Randy and I both shot Chris a look, and then started laughing.

"All I'm going to say is that Sara knows how to pick her men. John's a cheater and Randy is a Marine deserter. To me, that's pretty close to the same thing!" Chris stated, with a smile on his face.

"Harsh words there Chris." I commented.

"Eh, I never learned how to be considerate of others feelings. The Marines just helped me out on becoming a first class jerk." Chris replied with a chuckle.

We all burst out laughing, and everything was feeling perfectly fine. I had patched things up with my best friend, had gotten back in Chris' good graces, at least I thought I had, and had gotten some closure with Sara and a good idea of where we stood with each other.

_**A/N: It was shorter I know, but oh well. Please review! I hope y'all are enjoying this.**_


	16. Was it Really That Easy?

**_A/N: Yea, I'm frustrated so I decided to write some more. I'm supposed to be writing an essay for a class, but I don't know what to write. Oh well…here goes nothing! REVIEW! Just an aside, yea that whole situation with John did go over a bit easily…my muses are taking me somewhere though! So I'm just gonna go with it! Oh gosh, I've gone off the deep end! Here I go talking about muses…_**

_Was it Really That Easy?_

Sara's POV:

I was still a nervous mess, everything seemed to be going too well, this all went over too easy. I was hiding my fears well though, because neither Trish nor Andrea had figured it out yet. We were busy chatting it up in my room, all three of us lying on the bed watching old reruns of the Fresh Prince of Bellaire and catching up on some gossip.

"Do you realize how old I feel next to you two?" Trish exclaimed to Andrea and me.

"Well, you said it Trish!" I replied. Trish smacked me on the back of the head with a pillow, and then we all started laughing.

"Don't worry Trish, I had totally forgot that you were 34. You could pass for a 26 year old." Andrea commented, as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Thank you. See Sara, your friends are nice, now why aren't you?" Trish remarked, with a smirk.

"Haha, you only think they're nice! Quiet, Fresh Prince is back on." I answered.

"Please, it's not like you haven't seen these episodes before Sara." Andrea nonchalantly stated.

"So what, I love Will Smith!" I answered, as I shoved her.

"I'm going to go raid your fridge, I'm starving." Andrea said, as she got up.

"You're eating a lot. Putting on your winter weight?" I commented, with a smile on my face.

"Ha, I've always been a pig. Leave it alone." Andrea replied, as she rolled her eyes. Andrea left the room, and I heard her going down the stairs.

"That's the truth." I stated. "I swear Trish, that girl is always eating."

"I find that hard to believe, she's got a pretty good figure." Trish replied.

"Yea, she's lucky like that. So how you feeling?"

"I'm fine right now. I'm craving pizza though. Think one of the boys would run out and get us some?" Trish asked.

"I'm sure that someone would get it. It's 10:30 Trish, that's a little late to be eating isn't it?" I replied.

"Eh, screw dieting. I'm going to pig out, at least for a few days. Then I'll go back to healthy. I'm pregnant, now feed me!" Trish answered.

"Fine, I'll go get some food for you. We'll get pizza tomorrow." I exclaimed. I got up, and headed down to the kitchen.

"Oh joining me in the food fest?" Andrea smirked.

"No, I'm just getting the pregnant one food." I answered.

"Gotcha. Look at them out there. They are like a bunch of kids." Andrea stated, as she looked out at the pool from the kitchen window.

I peered out the window and saw John and Chris in the pool. John had a Chris locked in a version of "The Masterlock" and Chris was just about to break it, until John tightened his grip. Randy was standing in the water next to them, laughing as he watched the struggle. He glanced up at the window and saw Andrea and me watching, and then said something to John and Chris and left them in the pool. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and then walked in to the kitchen.

"Hello there ladies." Randy smirked, as he grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Hello, and good night." Andrea replied.

"You're going to sleep already?" I asked, it was only 11 p.m.

"Yea, it's nothing personal. I'm just wiped out. Good night Randy, good night Sara." Andrea answered.

"Night Andrea." Randy stated.

"I'll see you in the morning!" I told her. She winked at me, and then walked through the living room to the guest bedroom.

"That was nice of her." Randy said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Randy, you are not getting anything tonight." I teased, as I moved away from him.

"Aw, I understand. Your lose though." Randy replied, as he smiled at me.

"Uh huh. I'm sure it is." I answered, as I grabbed some food for Trish and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Do you think Trish would mind if I joined you guys for a bit?" Randy asked me.

"Who knows, you might as well come up stairs." I replied. Randy flashed a smile, and then followed behind me as I darted up the stairs to where Trish was waiting.

"God that took you long enough! I thought I was going to starve!" Trish scoffed.

"You're welcome Patricia." I replied. I just shrugged off Trish's crankiness, being pregnant can do that to you sometimes.

"Oh hi Randy. What brings you up here?" Trish asked.

"I just got bored. Thought I'd come join in on the juicy gossip." Randy replied, a smile on his face.

"Uh huh, I'm sure." Trish stated, as she grabbed the bag of chips that I had brought upstairs.

We spent the next half hour joking around and talking until Trish decided that she was ready to go to sleep.

"Good night Trish." Randy said before he walked out of the room.

"Night Randy." Trish replied.

"See you in the morning Trish. I'll be up later." I told her.

"Just don't wake me up." Trish answered.

Randy and I walked back down the stairs and found John and Chris playing video games.

"I swear do you guys ever stop playing video games?" I asked, as I sat down on the couch.

"Nope. It's our favorite pastime." Chris answered.

"I second that." John stated.

"Eh, I don't mind video games now and then." Randy added. He was sitting across from me, and gave me a wink.

I sat and watched the guys play some kill everything in sight game, and then decided that I should get some sleep.

"I'm gonna call it a night fellas. I'll see y'all tomorrow." I said, as I got up and headed up to the stairs.

"Good night Sara." Chris and John said in unison.

Randy just smiled at me, and watched as I went up the stairs. A few minutes later I heard Randy say his good nights and heard him come bounding up the stairs. I was leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." I commented.

"Yea, it did." Randy replied. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and leaned my head on his rock hard chest.

"You don't get to wake up next to me this time." I said.

"Don't remind me." Randy answered. "Well, I'm going to get to sleep. Good night Sara."

"Good night Randy." I replied.

He gave me a kiss, and then turned and went into his room for the night. I just sighed, and walked into my room.

"You guys are cute together." Trish said from the bed.

"I thought you were sleeping." I stated, as I crawled into the bed.

"I just got off the phone with Shane. I just happened to catch that warm embrace you two had going on." Trish told me.

"Oh I see. Well, good night Trish." I replied.

"Good night Sara. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" Trish stated.

I just chuckled, and drifted off into my dreams.

**_A/N: It was short (for me at least) and wasn't that great. Oh well, I just needed to get an update out! Y'all should check out my other story "Just Press Pause." I decided to update it and really want some reviews! Also, don't forget to review for this story, even if this chapter was a bit of a yawner. Have a great Christmas everyone!_**


	17. A Mid Surgery's Dream

**_A/N: I hope everyone had a great Christmas or whatever you all celebrate! I had a really decent one, and can't complain! Consider this my late Christmas gift to all the John/Sara fans that are reading this story! Enjoy it guys!_**

**BE SURE TO GO CHECK OUT "JUST PRESS PAUSE!"**

_A Mid Surgery's Dream_

Randy's POV:

The day had finally arrived, and Sara was nervously sitting besides me in the waiting room. She was scheduled for surgery at 10:30 a.m. but it was already 11:15. Sara kept looking at the clock, and then would bite at her nails a bit, and then she would start fidgeting in her seat.

"Sar, it's alright. It's not even a major surgery. It'll only take 45 minutes to an hour and then you're done. " I said, trying to calm Sara's nerves.

"I know, I know. It's not like I'm getting open-heart surgery. I mean, for Pete's sake I had a c-section with Brianna, and I'm pretty positive that it was 10 times worse than this surgery could ever be." Sara replied.

"You're a tough chick, you will get through all of this fine. Besides, I will be out here waiting for you. Plus, I am an excellent and I mean superb caretaker." I commented, as I gave Sara a kiss on the forehead.

"That sounds great to me." Sara answered. A nurse came out and called her back, and Sara gave my hand a squeeze and followed behind the nurse. Once the door had closed behind them I went back to reading my magazine that I had brought along.

Sara's POV:

I think that the worst part about all of this is that darn IV that the nurse is now trying to stick into my arm. I swear, you'd think they'd be able to do this easier…it is their job after all. My cast had been cut off, and to my surprise the swelling had gone down a bit. That was good, but was out shadowed by the lovely shade of purple, blue and green that made up my bruise. Hey, my wrist and arm will be matching! I mean, I'm going to have one heck of a bruise from this IV. They hooked my IV tube up to the clear bag that contained the medicine that would soon be putting me to sleep.

"So Ms. King, you ready for this?" my doctor asked me.

"Can we just get this over with?" I asked, a bit annoyed at how late I was getting back here.

"Yes we can. Nurse, we're ready to go to the OR. Just sit back and relax Sara." The doctor stated.

I took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. This was nothing…wrist surgery hardly compares to a c-section. At least I get to be asleep for this one. Trish had volunteered to watch Bri for the day, she felt that it would give her some "much needed motherly training." Andrea and Chris had left two days ago, and were now down in Key West. John had been gone for almost a week. The house seemed to be going back to normal. Randy had been coming and going, but luckily SmackDown had been in different Florida for the past four shows. He had two days off now, and I was glad that I could have him to myself finally. We were still trying to figure out what to do on Christmas. I am going back home to Detroit for Christmas, while Randy had been planning to go home to St. Louis. We both wanted to spend the holidays together, but didn't want to miss seeing our families. After we went back and forth trying to figure out something, I finally just told him to go spend it with his family and that he wasn't going to hurt my feelings by not spending Christmas with me.

"Ok Ms. King, just take a few deep breaths and count backwards from 100."a nurse told me. I started my counting, and I think I made it to 90 before I was completely out…

It's really bright, why is it so bright? I rubbed my eyes and then realized that I was lying on the beach and the sun above was blinding me. This wasn't a familiar beach, but the ocean was a brilliant blue, and the sand was almost crystal like. I sat up, and looked around; this beach was deserted. There were palm trees about 100 feet behind me that were surrounding the one lone building, a cute little beach hut. Oh well, I could use the time to unwind by myself. No family, no noise besides the ocean and the warm breeze, I was set. I untied my bikini top and lay back down on the towel, and closed my eyes letting the sound of nature just lull me into my own world. This was paradise…

I don't know how long I had been out of it, but I woke up when I heard some seagulls flying off in the distance. It was still glorious out, and I was still all by myself. The ocean was just waiting for me to jump in, so I decided to go for a relaxing swim. I didn't bother putting my top back on and just ran into the cool, refreshing water. It was so clear that I could see all the way down to the pure white sand. I was up to my shoulders in the water, and all I could do was just stare out at what seemed to be a never-ending view of the ocean. I was completely caught off guard when a pair of strong arms encircled me from behind. I spun around, petrified of who was holding me tightly, and came face to face with, well, I couldn't exactly tell who it was because the sun was shining directly in my eyes.

"It's awesome here isn't it." the no longer a mystery man stated.

"John, what the heck is going on?" I exclaimed, as I crossed my arms in front of my exposed chest.

"Relax babe, it's nothing I haven't seen before." John replied with a wide smile.

"Seriously, what is going on? What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"We're here together on vacation." John answered.

"Vacation? John, you shouldn't be here." I replied.

"Why shouldn't I be, it's our anniversary." John commented.

I went to open my mouth, but before I could say another word John pulled me close to him and kissed me. I was about to push him off me, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I ran my hands through his short hair and allowed a soft moan to rise out of my throat. I felt John smile, and then he scooped me up in his arms and started walking back towards the beach. Somehow in the blink of an eye we were in the lone beach hut and John had set me down on the bed.

"I missed you babe." John quietly said as he lightly trailed his finger up and down my stomach.

"I missed you too." I answered. I pulled him down to me with a force that I didn't know I possessed.

Moments later I had rolled John over to his back, and had one leg on either side of him. I was kissing and sucking on his neck. John swiftly rolled us back over and pinned both of my arms above my head.

"Not fair." I protested.

"I know!" John replied as he kissed me on the nose. He began to trail kisses all over my body, stopping to slowly suck and nibble on each breast, driving me insane with each little touch. He began to kiss my stomach, and with one hand pinning my arms, he used his free hand to untie the strings and swiftly pull off my bikini bottom. He released my arms, and began to kiss up my right leg, stopping when he got to the very top and then repeated this on the left leg. He let a finger softly slide over my damp slit, and then flashed a toothy grin up at me.

I took a deep breath in as his leaned down by my opening…and let out a gasp as I felt his tongue plunge into me. I was writhing on the bed beneath him as his tongue swirled around and he only added to my torment when he began to suck on my clit, nearly bringing me over the edge right there. He must've sensed that I was about ready to explode, because he slowed down and then stopped all together.

"Oh my God…this isn't fair." I gasped, my breathing still heavy.

"Don't worry, we've just begun." John replied, as he slid off his shorts.

"John, I need you in me, now." I rasped. I saw his throbbing erection, and lifted my hips up, trying to make contact. John must've sympathized with me, because he quickly thrust into me, going as deep as was physically possible. I let out a shout of pure joy as he began to slowly push in and out. He picked up his pace, and soon a barrier of sweat had formed on our bodies. He kissed me with savage force and then slowed his pace down.

"Flip over." I ordered in a breathless voice. John had no problems complying to that order, and smiled as I began to ride him, each thrust bringing each of us closer to the building orgasm. A guttural yell came from the pit of my stomach as I felt myself go over the edge. At the same time a growl from John was emitted as he exploded inside of me. I moved next to his side, and just looked at him as we both lay there panting.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." A new voice replied…

"Sara, Sara, you waking up?" I heard a different voice say. I opened my eyes, and saw Randy staring down at me.

"You're finally awake. You've been out since the surgery. I managed to get you home with you barely opening your eyes."

"Oh, wow." I commented. I looked down at my wrist, and saw a new cast on it. My wrist was killing me, I wonder if they gave me decent painkillers.

"My wrist is so sore." I stated.

"It's time for your pain meds, they gave you a prescription for Darvocet." Randy told me.

"Thank God." I replied.

"So, you're ok? You were breathing kind of heavily. Your wrist must've really been hurting you."

"Yea, it's really hurting." I answered.

"Well, here you go. Trish and Bri are down at the beach, and they should be back in an hour or so." Randy informed me as he handed me a pill and a glass of water. I gladly took it from him and then let out a deep sigh. Randy sat down next to me on the bed, and I laid my head on his leg.

"Did you have good dreams while you were asleep?" he asked.

"You have no idea Randy." I answered with a small smile. Randy just smiled, and softly stroked my hair as we sat in my bedroom looking out at the Gulf.

**_A/N: So, that was a good late Christmas present right all you John/Sara fans? I missed writing them together, so I just thought it would be a sinful treat! Please review, and review my other story! Much love!_**


	18. Make up for Lost Time

**A/N: Ok…I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've always had all these ideas for chapters, but haven't had time to typed them up…my sincere apologies to any of you loyal readers! But, I'm back, an I'm updating! So, enjoy!**

_Make up for lost Time_

Sara's POV:

I cannot believe that it is almost time for WrestleMania! It's been a grand total three, no four months since my surgery, and a month ago I got back in the ring. I really had missed being in the ring, but since it was such a bad break, my doctor told me that I was going to be out of commission indefinitely for at least three months, and luckily for me it healed up pretty close to perfect. Now I still had to wrestle with a bulky wrist splint or brace type thing but anything to be back in that ring.

Things were going great with Randy, and we were actually in the process of buying a house together in nearby Clearwater, Florida. Sure it was only about 20 miles away from my current house, but this one was bigger so I suppose that was a bonus. As it turns out, John had decided to buy the old house, so that he would be closer to Brianna when he was in town. My parents had recently bought a house in St. Petersburg, Florida which worked out perfectly because it meant that they could watch Brianna when she started school up and couldn't be on the road. Actually, I am starting to wonder about how I will be able to stay on the road as much as I am now when she starts school. I don't want to be the absent parent, and Bri is almost three…oh man, she starts kindergarten in two years. Oh well, I don't want to even start thinking about that right now, because she is still my little baby as far as I'm concerned.

Speaking of babies, Miss Trish and Shane were extremely excited seeing as how she was now almost four and a half months pregnant. The doctor seems to think that they are having a boy, but who ever really knows for sure. All this talk about babies had really made me start to want to have another one, but I'm not sure how Randy feels about that, and I'm not sure that I want to take anymore time off from the ring. But since Trish was out of commission, that left it wide open for ME to be in a women's title match at WrestleMania! This is by far one of the greatest things to happen to me so far! But anyways, we are only a week away from WrestleMania, and are one more hotel room stay away from Dallas, which is the site of WM this year.

"Hey babe, you feel like goin' out somewhere tonight?" Randy asked he dropped our bags on the floor by the hotel room bed. I was jerked out of my thoughts when Bri pulled on my hand.

"Mommy, les go out!" Bri squealed as I scooped her up off the floor.

"I don't know little girl, I don't think that two year olds go out at night!" I replied, as I kissed her cheek.

"But mommy I almost tree! Wandy won't care, will ya Wandy!" Bri added.

"Of course I don't care! What more would I rather do than spend time with my two favorite girls? Come on mommy, the girl is almost tree!" Randy remarked, as he smiled at me.

"Oh how could I forget? Someone's third birthday is in, oh my gosh, your birthday is April 15th, that's only 3 weeks away! Do you know what is happening April 4th?" I replied.

"Westle mania!" Brianna shouted. I put her down and she got up on the bed and started jumping around. Randy and I couldn't help but laugh as he put his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"That's my girl." I commented. I couldn't help but beam as Brianna landed on a pillow with a big smile on her face. I looked up at Randy, and saw how he was just glowing. Maybe he did want kids sooner rather than later.

"So, where we going tonight?" I asked.

"I was thinking we go find a pizza place, how's that sound Bri?" Randy answered as he caught Brianna in mid air.

"Pizza, I lub pizza!" Bri exclaimed. She wiggled out of Randy's arms and started running around the room squealing.

"Randy, I think she inherited John's hyper-activeness." I commented as I watched me daughter.

"Sara, I don't think she inherited it, I know!" Randy replied as we both started cracking up.

John's POV:

I could hear a bunch of laughter coming from the other side of Sara and Randy's hotel room door, and could also hear Bri going on about something. A smile formed on my face, and I knocked on the door.

"Yo, open up it's the police." I said, as Randy opened the door.

"Hey man, what's up?" He asked, as Sara caught Bri in mid jump.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Bri shouted as she wiggled in Sara's arms.

I grinned from ear to ear as I walked in the room and took Bri from Sara.

"John, we were just discussing that we think that Bri has been blessed with your oh, I don't know, ADD?" Sara stated with a smile.

"Oh no, she's no where near as bad as me!" I replied, as I flipped Bri upside down and held her by her feet.

"Yea, she isn't even close to being as annoying as Cena." Randy smirked, as he sat down on the bed. Sara sat down on the foot of the bed with a small, but still whipped out sigh.

"Hey, would you guys mind if Bri came with me tonight?" I asked, as I put Bri back down on the floor.

"Well, we were all going to go out for pizza tonight…" Sara began to say.

"Mommy I wanna go wit daddy." Bri stated as she leaned on my leg.

Sara looked at Randy, and he nodded at her.

"You two go have fun." Randy told me. Sara smiled, and then stood up.

"What time will she be back John?"

"Uh, well it's 5:30 now, how does 9 sound? Or wait, she could just stay with me tonight." I suggested.

"Uh, alright I guess. Bring her back in the morning." Sara answered. She handed me Bri's small bag, and then gave Bri a hug and kiss.

"See ya in the morning kid!" Randy said as Bri went and gave him a hug.

"Bye mommy, bye wandy!" Bri shouted as I took her hand and we walked out the door.

"So baby girl, what are we gonna do tonight?" I asked Bri.

"We gonna party!" She squealed.

Laughter erupted from me as I listened to my daughter go on about whatever popped into her head. This was going to be a fun night!

Randy's POV:

So I was going to get Sara all by myself tonight, oh the sweet possibilities! John has some good timing, because I could tell that Sara was ready for a one night break. Brianna was an angel, but she was also going through, not necessarily the terrible two stage, but she was going through some stage.

"So now that Bri has left the building, what are we doing tonight?" Sara asked, as she plopped down on the bed next to me.

"Well, I'm really up for whatever. What's your pleasure my lady?" I replied, as I turned over and wrapped an arm around Sara.

"Ha, sir I do believe that you already know my pleasures!" Sara stated with a laugh.

"Yea that I do know!" I smirked. Sara actually blushed a bit, then ran her hand along my bicep.

"I think that I would just like to order some room service and watch a few movies. I'm beat, geesh…I'm 24 years old and am getting worn out by an almost three year old. That's just not right." Sara stated.

"No, it's alright to be worn out. You're a mom, a full time female wrestler, and if you combine being on the road as much as we are with being a great mom, than hell yea you're going to be tired. So room service and movies it is, because I'd rather have you in bed anyways!" I replied, as Sara smiled. I leaned in and kissed her. "I love you"

"I love you too." Sara said in an almost whisper.

Just hearing that alone was enough to send chills down my back. I pulled her closer to me and lightly touched my lips to hers. I felt Sara put a leg over me, and soon she was straddling me…

Sara's POV:

I had just started unbuttoning Randy's shirt when his cell phone started ringing. He sighed, then sat up with me still straddling him and grabbed his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID, then looked at me.

"I gotta take this call babe" Randy told me. I just nodded me head and continued the unbuttoning. Once I had his shirt fully unbuttoned, I began to kiss him around his neck, and then moved down to his chest. He chuckled a little bit, but then with his free arm slid me off of him and back onto the bed. Randy got up and walked over towards the window, and all I could hear him say was "uh huh…yup…ok…I'll meet you tomorrow."

I was a bit ticked off, but I figured that Randy was only on the phone right now because it was really important. Oh well, I suppose I could always order the room service. I grabbed the hotel phone, and dialed for the room service. After that was done, I flipped through the channels to find a good movie, all while still trying to make out Randy's conversation. What was he talking about and who was he talking with?

Randy's POV:

I was relieved when my sister had finally called me. I had sent her to pick up something very, VERY special- an engagement ring for Sara! I was planning on asking her at the WrestleMania after-party next week! Her parents were going to be there, my family was going to be there, and all of our friends would be there. It was going to be great, and I was getting really antsy about the whole deal. I mean, Sara and I had only been dating for about four and a half months, but still you add in that I've known her for the 5-6 years, well that makes up for it right? Well…she was married to my best friend for most of those years, but what the hell! We both aren't getting any younger, and there is nothing more that I would like to do than get the rest of our lives and a family started. Shit, who knew that I, Randy Orton, could be so, sentimental?

"Randy, get the door the room service is here." Sara hollered from the bathroom. I got up and went to get the door, and saw the tray with our food on it. I picked it up and then set it on the table, waiting for Sara to come out of the bathroom. A few minutes later Sara emerged in an amazing looking dress. It was all silvery and sparkled as she moved closer to me.

"So what do ya think of my dress for the WrestleMania party?" she asked as she slowly spun around.

"Wow…just wow…" was all I could muster as I felt myself getting hard from just looking at her. That dress was almost like a second skin, and I was pretty sure that it was illegal to look that damn sexy in some foreign countries.

"That good eh?" Sara replied as she reached behind with one hand and began to unzip it.

"Oh please babe, let me help you with that." I remarked as I pulled my shirt off and went over and wrapped my arms around Sara and unzipped the dress the rest of the way. I slowly peeled the dress away from her body, and smirked as Sara began to undo my belt and then unbuttoned my pants and began walking me back towards the bed. This was going to be a fun night, and if it wasn't out of line I would've personally thanked John tomorrow morning, but considering the circumstances, that would be a bit too smug for even me!

I reached to turn off the light, but Sara caught my hand and shook her head.

"No, I think the lights get to stay on tonight!" She said as her dress and my pants hit the floor.

"Whatever you say babe!" I replied before I went to work on ridding her of her bra and panties.

**A/N: Ok, so it's not the best chapter to start off with since my way too many month break, but oh well! Please review and let me know what ya think of the coming engagement! Love y'all! Peace out!**


End file.
